For The Love Of A Pharaoh
by LyricXx
Summary: FULL SUMMARY IN CHAPTER 1. Mokuba is off to college and Kaiba is left alone. As the time ticks by he beings to wonder about Yugi and his other self...He wonders what happened to Yugi's confident side and wonders where the Millennium Puzzle had gone...
1. His Argument With Himself

**((+Full Summary+))  
**

* * *

Mokuba is off to college and Kaiba is left alone in the Mansion. With enough time on his hands he begins to reflect on Yugi…And his _other self_.

He remembers the last time he saw the puzzle and the last time he saw Atem…Of course Seto never knew much about the Millennium Puzzle.

With Mokuba gone to college and he being 25; the same age as Yugi.

He begins to feel the need to learn more about the Millennium Puzzle and Atem himself.

One day he goes to the game shop in order to ask Yugi about the puzzle and its origins.

Yugi explains about Atem and his other names as well as his Egyptian Origins and why Yugi no longer holds the puzzle.

When Seto asks if the puzzle still holds Atem's spirit, Yugi replies as he doesn't know.

When he can find no other thing to do, and at the moment the reason why is unclear to him, he goes searching to the Millennium Puzzle…And with it…Atem…

**

* * *

((Without further ado…Here is "For The Love Of A Pharaoh" chapter 1! :D  
Characters belong to YGO creator Kazuki Takahashi.  
Only item that came from my mind was the storyline. :]  
EnJOY!~+))**

* * *

He watched through stinging eyes as his brother waved to him from the limousine. He was _smiling_. On the day they were being separated.

His brother was _smiling_.

_'How could you?' _He thought. '_How can you leave me?'_ Seto stared blankly out the window of his office. He fought the urge to cry as Mokuba left with a smile on his face.

"…You're leaving. Like everyone else." He whispered to himself. His mind began to wander in the direction of the people that he had been, in his eyes, close too over the last high school years he had.

The memories were of eight years ago…When he was 17 and a junior in high school. It was in the late afternoon at the high school.

'_Yugi and I…Had to stay after school. It was then that I noticed something different about him…He didn't seem his usual self; the usual self that aggravated me to no end. He seemed too…Depressed.' _Seto reflected the memory in his mind; he remained quiet for some time. _'But on that day I noticed his Millennium Puzzle was gone.'_

Kaiba made his way to the large chair that sat in the middle of his office. His fingers ran slowly across the black leather as he continued to fall deeper into the memories.

"_Yugi…" He said; placing the erasers he had been clapping together on the chalkboard.  
_

_Yugi looked up; his large purple eyes staring confusingly at Seto. His face had a slight blush of embarrassment as he stopped clapping the erasers in his hands. He placed them on the chalkboard just as Seto did.  
_

_"Um…Yes Kaiba?"  
_

_"…Forgive me if this seems forward." He began; he could see Yugi shift his weight to the other foot nervously. "But what happened to your Puzzle?" Seto's eyes glanced at the bare chain around Yugi's neck. Yugi's hand touched the cold chain lightly.  
_

_He slowly walked to the desk he sat at during the school day; Seto followed behind him closely.  
_

_"W-Well…" Yugi stuttered as he began. Seto placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder. It was odd gesture for him…But somehow…He felt connected with Yugi…Something about Yugi reminded him of the other spirit he fought so many times before.  
_

_"You don't have to talk about it."  
_

_Yugi glanced up at Seto; he was still wearing the expression he always was. An expressionless mask.  
_

_"No…You want to know Kaiba. And since you and Mou Hitori No Boku had so many encounters with each other…You deserve an answer."  
_

_'Mou Hitori No Boku…? The "Other me"?' Seto thought as he removed his hand from Yugi's shoulder. He waited for Yugi to continue.  
_

_"I had to take the it back to Egypt. The Millennium Puzzle…It was hard but…It was something I had to do. And something…Mou Hitori No Boku needed."  
_

_Seto was silent for a few moments; he allowed the information to sink in…He didn't understand it all. But decided to disregard that fact.  
_

_"I see…And you still wear the chain…?"  
_

_Yugi seemed to become happier as he took the chain in his hands. His face began to redden in happiness as his face lit up.  
_

_"Haha…It's hard not to notice…And must look pretty stupid…But it's a memory of Mou Hitori No Boku. Even though his vessel is no longer with me…I know he'll always be in my heart. I'll never forget him!" Yugi looked up at Seto and smiled. "I guess you could say…It's like the necklace you and Mokuba wear." Yugi pointed to the card necklace that was lying on Seto's upper abdomen.  
_

_Seto took the card in his hand and flipped it open.  
_

_A picture of Mokuba lined the card.  
_

_"…Yeah…"_

He sat down in the large chair and glanced at the work in front of him. His hand inched towards the pen to the right; as he gripped it he began doodling small pictures on the notepad that was in front of him.

His hand dropped the pen on the paper and leaned back into the chair. His fingers rubbed in circles amongst his temples.

_'Why am I remembering this? The Millennium Puzzle has no ties to me! Why should I care…Or why DID I care when he told me it was gone? Why DO I care now…?'  
_

He leaned forward in his chair again as he placed his elbows on the table. His hands were in front of his mouth in a thinking position. Several moments passed by as he collected his thoughts within his mind.

_'…This subject is making me irritable.' _He thought as he closed his eyes. _'Is it because I don't know all the information? Would Yugi even tell me all of the information if I asked?' _He began to remember another memory; it was only a few days after he and Yugi had talked previously.

Yugi had come up to him at the end of the day despite his friends objections.

"…_Ummm…Kaiba?" Yugi stood in front of Seto's desk; he smiled a friendly smile but it was obvious from his red face he was nervous.  
_

_"Yugi?" Seto opened up his eyes and removed his hand from his jaw. "What is it?" Seto rubbed his eyes sleepily…He yawned lightly as he glanced towards Yugi.  
_

_"Ah, I'm sorry…! Did I wake you…?" Yugi began to worry; his hands flailed in front of his face in an apologetic manner.  
_

_"…No…It's fine. Just…What is it?" Seto had crossed his arms and placed them on the desk. He could feel his eyes gravitating towards the empty chain on Yugi's neck. He took in a deep breath before glancing up at Yugi again.  
_

_"Well…It's about what we talked about the other day…The Millennium Puzzle!"  
_

_His eyes shot open eagerly, "What about it? Do you have it back?" Seto stood from his desk with his hand placed on the edge of the wood. From another's point of view it might have looked like an argument.  
_

_Yugi's friends began to run over.  
_

_Seto cursed himself under his breath at his sudden eagerness. "I apologize for that. That sudden burst was uncalled for." He looked to the side; avoiding Yugi's eye contact. He knew that Yugi was smiling at the emotions he displayed.  
_

_'Is there a reason I keep apologizing?' He thought. '…Do I feel I owe anything to Yugi? Or to…' Seto's eyes glanced again at the empty chain; he quickly jerked them away.  
_

_By now his friends had gotten close enough to hear what was going on.  
_

_"Yugi what's going on? Is Kaiba…?" Joey began; his hands were placed on the corner of Seto's desk. Seto glared at Joey from the corner of his eye.  
_

_Yugi placed his hands up in protest as he held Joey back.  
_

_"N-No Joey! Kaiba wasn't doing anything wrong he was just eager about the Millennium Puzzle…"  
_

_"The Millennium Puzzle? Yugi do you remember the last time Kaiba was "interested" in something you owned? He ripped it up! And besides the Puzzle's…"  
_

_"Gone. I know." Seto spoke up, his eyes were still glaring at Joey. "…And I wouldn't hurt the puzzle you mutt."  
_

_"What did you say?" Seto moved his hand from the edge of the desk and placed it the pocket of his school uniform.  
_

_"You heard me." Seto grabbed a hold of the briefcase at his feet. "If you'll excuse me. I have a place to be." He began walking towards the door; he could hear Joey's obscenities in his ears as he walked through the doorway.  
_

_He stopped after walking a few steps down the hallway.  
_

_"Yugi. What were you going to say before you were interrupted?" His eyes glanced behind him; Yugi was standing there, holding onto the chain around his neck like he used to hold the puzzle.  
_

_"…I…I was going to say, if you ever want to know anymore about Mou Hitori No Boku…You can always come by the Game Shop and…I can tell you all about him."  
_

_Seto thought it over, he had noticed Yugi had said if you wanted to know anything more about 'Mou Hitori No Boku'…His 'other self'…Not the Millennium Puzzle.  
_

_"I'll think it over." He began to walk away…But suddenly stopped. "Does it matter when, Yugi?"  
_

_Yugi walked closer to Seto and stood next to him; he leaned against the wall.  
_

_"No…Anytime is fine…Even if it takes you awhile to realize it!" Yugi laughed lightly.  
_

_Seto eyed him confusingly. "…Takes me a while to realize what?"  
_

_"Oh nothing Kaiba…I'm sure, if it's important enough you'll find out why!" _

"Of course he would…" He whispered under his breath. "…I still don't understand what he meant…I don't understand what I'm supposed to realize…" Seto sighed lightly as the oncoming thought gave him a headache.

Seto's hand reached for the coat that was draped across his desk; as he gripped it in his hand he began to rethink what he was about to do. _'…Should I see him?' _He closed his eyes, _'I don't understand why...But I want to know why Yugi had to take the Millennium Puzzle back to Egypt…And…I want to know about his other self.'_


	2. Someday You Will Realize

**((Second chapter already! :D  
OK. I cheated. I wrote these right after another weeks ago. Lol.  
Here's chapter 2!+))**

* * *

He looked out the window of the limousine as it drove slowly out of the driveway. Seto sighed slightly as he forced the thoughts of what he was about to do out of his mind.

_'I must be going crazy.' _He thought. _'I'd usually never listen to these insane thoughts.'  
_

"Mr. Kaiba we're almost at the...Game Shop." His driver hesitated at the odd request; never before had Kaiba asked to go to the Game Shop Sugoroku owned _himself_.

Seto glanced at his driver and nodded silently; his eyes returned to the window as the limousine came to a stop in front of the Game Shop.

"…I'll call you." Seto said as he opened the limousine door to the street; he stood slowly and was hesitant to shut the door. When he managed to the limousine drove off quickly down the road.

_'Well…Here goes nothing…I guess.' _Seto walked slowly up the steps to the Game Shop entrance. _'I should probably see if Yugi still lives here…'  
_

He opened the door quickly; it reminded him of the time he came here to see Sugoroku's rare card.

_'Some part of me wishes I wouldn't have done that. But if I hadn't would I still know Yugi the same way?'_ Seto thought about it for several more moments. _'…Would I still be as interested as I am in the Puzzle?' _He thought as he walked into the Game Shop.

It smelled like cleanser; the air had a slight lemony scent to it. As Seto walked closer to the counter the scent increased. He glanced around the empty Game Shop. It took him several minutes to realize the pointy hair swaying back and forth underneath the counter.

Yugi stood and wiped sweat from his brow as he sighed in relief. His head tilted up without opening his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry but the Game Shop is closed today…"

Seto smirked; he placed his elbow on the counter as if they were making a secret deal. "Are you sure you can't make an exception for me, Yugi?" He whispered.

Yugi opened his eyes in surprise. "Kaiba?" Seto stood and smiled slightly. "What are you…I mean…" Yugi's hand touched the still empty chain around his neck. "…You remembered?"

Seto's smile disappeared. "Only recently." He said. "…I've had a lot of time alone today." There was a slight moment of silence between the two. It was odd how they were rivals almost all through high school and now they were meeting each other out of school like old friends.

_'Why do I feel a sense of comfort when I look at that empty chain?' _Seto thought as his eyes glanced towards the chain Yugi still held in his hands.

"So…You came to learn more about Mou Hitori No Boku right?" Yugi walked from behind the counter and smiled the friendly smile he always had in high school. Seto glanced over towards Yugi as he stood next to him. He was slightly taller; now he was about as tall as Seto's shoulder.

"You've grown." Seto noted.

"Ah…Yeah…It took me several years after high school but, I'm finally tall." Yugi looked up. "Though…Not as tall as you…I'm about the height of Mou Hitori No Boku now." He paused for a moment. "But you haven't grown at all, have you Kaiba?"

"Mokuba was the only one growing. I stopped in high school." Yugi smiled again as his gaze turned to the chain around his neck. His fingers fondled it as he thought of what to say next.

He began to speak but stopped as if he thought the subject was too forward. Soon he began again. "…How is Mokuba? He used to stop by but…We…I haven't seen him around."

Seto was silent as he remembered Mokuba climbing into the car that morning. A blank stare crossed his face as his brother's smiling face flashed through his mind.

Yugi took a deep breath. "…S-Sorry if that was too forward Kaiba…" An awkward silence swirled around the two. "Um…Come on, I'll tell you more about Mou Hitori No Boku and the Millennium Puzzle."

They sat at the round table in the kitchen. Yugi's mother was standing at the stove cooking dinner. Seto's eyes glanced from her to Yugi and back to her.

She walked over to wear they sat and placed plates on the table. She gave Seto a friendly and welcoming smile. There was a silence between Yugi and Seto as she returned to the stove.

A short moment later she sat at the empty seat next to Yugi.

"So you're the infamous Seto Kaiba?" She asked; her smile never faded.

"Ah…Yes." He remained quiet until Yugi's mother spoke up again.

"You're young to own a company that large, huh?" She glanced at Yugi and smiled a wider smile. "But Yugi told me you've owned it since you were 16."

"It was around that time." There was another awkward silence in the room. Seto could feel it weighing down on his shoulders. He wondered if everyone else in the room could feel it as well.

'_This family setting…Is making me uneasy…' _He thought. His foot moved nervously.

He saw Yugi's mother whisper something in Yugi's ear. He stood from the chair and smiled at Seto.

"How about…We go into my room? I have a feeling you'll be more comfortable there Kaiba."

Yugi took a hold of Seto's hand as he led him out of the kitchen.

When they were far enough away Seto pulled his hand out of Yugi's.

"…You're mother is _alive?_" He muttered. Yugi turned to him and smiled lightly.

"Of course! She doesn't get out much though. So it doesn't surprise me…Most of the gang thinks she's dead." His smile widened as if he was hiding a inside joke.

_'Is that really anything to smile about…?' _Seto thought questioningly. As he pondered the thought Yugi had led him to his bedroom; when he opened the door Seto was reminded of Yugi's 'other self'. The thoughts of their duels and often constant squabbles replayed in his mind.

He was silent for several moments as he stared in the room.

He continued to think until Yugi touched his arm in concern; Seto jumped at the sudden contact before he looked quickly at Yugi. Yugi's eyes reflected concern.

"Are you OK, Kaiba?" His touch remained on Seto's arm. Seto walked into the middle of Yugi's room; slowly his eyes gazed around him. There were several pictures of his friends on the wall; Seto's eyes gazed past them quickly but stopped at one.

_'Yugi's…Other self.' _He thought.

Yugi walked up slowly behind him. He placed his hand on the middle of Seto's back.

"You know Kaiba...I can tell you more about him." Yugi walked towards the picture and took it off of the wall. He handed it to Seto who reluctantly took it. He stared at the picture intently like he was picking apart the differences between Yugi and the Yugi that stood smiling in the picture. "He was never like he was…When you two were dueling." Yugi continued. "In fact…He liked you. He knew you weren't the person you appeared to be at first. And I'd say…He was right!" Yugi smiled at Seto; his face was slightly red in embarrassment. When Seto looked up

Yugi was quietly laughing again.

"…What are you laughing at Yugi?" Seto could feel his own cheeks redden; although he hid it well as he continued to stare at the picture.

"I'm laughing at something Joey used to say about you and Mou Hitori No Boku…He'd never say it around you two…But he always used to whisper it to me and Tristan when neither of you were around."

"Wheeler? What did he say?" Seto's voice altered in slight aggravation.

Yugi hesitated slightly before continuing. "He used to say that you and Mou Hitori No Boku…Fought like a married couple even when you were being _nice _to each other."

Seto handed the picture back to Yugi as he made his way to the desk at the other end of Yugi's room. He sat at the small rolling chair and placed his elbows on the desk like he did in his own office.

Yugi walked closer to the desk and placed the picture back in place.

"…Even though…You don't want to admit it. I know you came here to learn more about Mou Hitori No Boku….And probably the Puzzle as well Kaiba." Yugi paused for several moments as he studied Seto's face. Occasionally his eyes would shift to the picture of Yugi's other self. Yugi took his shifting eyes as the only response he was going to get.

"Mou Hitori No Boku…He has other names…I call him what I call him by preference…He used to call me Aibou." He began.

_'Aibou…His partner.' _Seto thought reluctantly. The word seemed to cause a sting in his eyes.

"But. We never meant anything by it. He would call me Yugi at times too…But he was known as several different names. He didn't know them all at first…But he told me several of them once. Yu-Gi-Oh and Yami were the names he knew of. I called him Yami several times before we found out his true name." Yugi paused for several moments. His gaze looked at Kaiba again; as if to check if he was listening.

"…His true name?" Seto muttered. "What do you mean by that?"

Yugi smiled slightly. "Mou Hitori No Boku's _true _name…Was Atem."

Seto's eyes widened as if he was remembering something deep within him. Yugi looked at him in concern; as if what he said had caused him severe pain.

"Kaiba?" His hand touched Seto's shoulder; the moment they touched Seto came back to the reality around him. "Kaiba?" Yugi repeated.

"I'm fine…" He managed to say as he let out a breath. "…It was just…Some memory…But it was all black…I only saw…" He glanced at the picture of Yami Yugi had placed close to him.

_'It was him…Only…He was dressed differently. He was dressed in ancient Egypt clothing…The clothing of a Pharaoh.' _He didn't respond to Yugi any longer.

"…Mou Hitori No Boku…He was also known by another name by some people. You might remember Marik or Ishizu calling him _Pharaoh._" Seto twitched at the picture in his mind again. He brought himself back quicker than before; as if he was eager to hear the rest of Yami's history. "Pharaoh Atem was his other name…"

Seto remained silent as the thought sunk into his mind.

_'Yugi's other self…Yami…A pharaoh? Does that mean Yugi is a pharaoh too…?' _He thought. Yugi watched him as he thought. Their bodies remained still for several moments. As the minutes ticked by Seto turned towards Yugi.

"Tell me…More about him." Seto said quietly. He didn't want to appear eager, although his hands and feet were fidgeting as Yugi waited longer to continue Yami's past.

"Well…He locked himself inside the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi began again; Seto couldn't contain the questions that filled his mind.

"Why? Who took over…?"

"…We're not sure why, even though we learned about Yami's past…We still didn't learn as much as Yami had wanted. He learned he was an ancient Pharaoh and an assumption of why he locked himself away." Seto remained silent as he waited for Yugi to continue.

"Since he saved the word from evil at that time…We assumed he felt it would happen once again. Or…The Millennium Necklace showed him the future and he sealed himself away in the Puzzle and broke it so only the Chosen One could piece it back together when the time was right." Yugi took a deep breath as he recollected everything he had told Seto. He wanted to make sure nothing was repeated. "But…The person who took over was a Priest. He was Atem's second in command…And although they were rivals they were also cousins. His name was Seto."

Another image flashed through Seto's mind. Himself dressed in Egyptian clothing as he stood next to Atem. Atem was smiling…Smirking as if taunting the Priest to challenge him and lose again.

Yugi didn't wait for Seto to respond as he continued. "They always dueled. The Priest challenged the Pharaoh countless times…And lost each of those times. But that never stopped him. When the Pharaoh sealed himself inside the Millennium Puzzle...His cousin took over. We heard from Ishizu that the Priest was one of the most respected Pharaoh's. He took over Atem's role well…When Mou Hitori No Boku heard this…I remember him thinking something…Our connection was failing…But I still heard his thoughts slightly…"  
When Yugi didn't continue on Atem's past, Seto glanced towards him.

"What was he thinking about…?"

Yugi seemed to smile slightly; his cheeks had a red tint to them as he began. "He was thinking of you."

"…_Me_?" Seto whispered.

_'Why would he…Be thinking of me?'  
_

"Why would he be thinking of me?" He said so Yugi could hear. Yugi's smile widened, he seemed glad that Seto was more interested now than he originally had been…Or at least had appeared.

"I didn't…Get a chance to ask him. But…He continued to think about you until he said goodbye to everyone. He seemed…Sad…I think I remember him thinking something like…He wished he could have said goodbye to _you_."

Seto snorted; "Are you sure he didn't want to say goodbye to Mokuba? They seemed to be pretty good friends…" His voice trailed off as he thought of Yami in Egyptian clothes again; the thought of _himself _next to him brought him back to reality.

Yugi waited awhile before answering Seto's question. He fumbled with the chain on his neck while the silence lingered on.

"Kaiba…" He began. "Is it that hard for you…To think that someone _likes _you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"…I think Atem…The Pharaoh…Liked his cousin, the Priest." Yugi began again, he seemed nervous. "Mou Hitori No Boku never really remembered all of his past…But…The way he acted around you…The way you two _fought_…"

Seto looked away from Yugi, his face was a light shade of red.

_'Is he saying the Pharaoh liked his cousin…More than family…? W-What does that have to do with this situation?'  
_

"What are you getting at Yugi?"Seto pressed, "Are you saying something along the lines…That the other you _liked _me?"

Yugi placed his hand to his face, he sighed loudly at Seto's statement.

"Despite how smart you are Kaiba…You can be a real _idiot _sometimes…"

Seto stood from the desk chair he sat in. "W-What do you…?" He began.

"I mean I can spell something out as simple as Yami loved you and you still wouldn't believe it." As Yugi laughed, Seto sat back down in the desk chair. He placed his chin in his hand and thought about what Yugi had said. His face showed his embarrassment…It was so that he couldn't hide it.

_'How could he have…? He hated me didn't he? I hated him…' _Seto thought. _'…I think I did…Did I? If I did…Why would I even be HERE asking about him…? Could I have loved HIM? No…I couldn't have…I can't. I'm NOT!'  
_

As Seto was having minor conflicts inside his mind, Yugi was smiling ear to ear. The chain was back in his hand as he fondled it lightly. He knew what he had said had gotten through to

Seto; even if at the time he hadn't realized it. When Seto was finished with the conflict in his mind he turned to Yugi. His eyes glanced at the door occasionally.

"Ready to go, Kaiba?" Yugi asked. He was smiling lightly.

"Ah…I didn't…" He whispered, he began to wonder why he even cared if Yugi thought he was ready to go back to the mansion. Soon, he retreated his last statement and began a new one. "…Yeah, I left in a hurry. I still have work to do."

The two men stood from where they sat and began to walk towards the door; Yugi held the door open for Seto and eagerly followed him down the stairs.

He mentioned to his mother that he would be back in several minutes. Seto messaged the driver of his limousine. Yugi waited outside with Seto as they waited for the driver to come around the corner again.

" What are you thinking, Kaiba?"

"…" He remained silent for a bit. "I'm thinking…About Atem…Or…Yami."

Yugi laughed, "He's the same person Kaiba. I think he prefers Yami now, though."

"Then…I'm thinking about Yami." He murmured as the driver pulled up to the curb. "…You may see me again…Sometime soon. Here." He handed Yugi a small piece of paper; it felt like cardboard.

"…A business card?"

"If I call, will you answer? I may have more questions…About Yami." He asked. Yugi smiled as he nodded. He took the piece of paper Kaiba had given him and ripped it where his number wasn't. He took a pen and scribbled something on the back of it; in a matter of moments he handed the ripped paper back to Seto.

"Here; if I think of anything else. I'll give you a call." He smiled lightly.

Seto grabbed the ripped card and looked at it for a moment before placing it in his shirt pocket.

"Thanks…I'll remember that." Seto gave him a slight smile as he got into the limousine. Yugi watched as the black car drove down the road and around the corner of the street.

He smiled lightly as he whispered.

"Well…Even if it takes you a few more years, I'm sure you'll realize the truth someday…I only hope…For Mou Hitori No Boku's sake and your own…That you'll realize it sooner than later…Seto."  
_  
_


	3. His Thoughts Of Egypt

**((+A short chapter this time.  
I wasn't planning on it being this short, but I liked the way it left some-sort of a cliff hanger. d:  
Next chapter will be longer and will most likely be up in a few days or so.  
EnJOY~!+))  
**

* * *

As the limousine drove down the road Seto looked back in Yugi's direction.

_Yami…Huh? _He thought as he remembered the picture in Yugi's room. _They look…Similar…  
_

He closed his eyes as his mind remained in thought. Images of Egypt swirled.

_…Would he be in a pyramid? Or a museum?  
_

Once again he compared the images of the Yugi he talked to a few moments ago and the Yugi he hadn't seen in years.

_Does he really look like Yugi…? Or does he look different?  
_

His cheeks flushed as he tried to figure out how _Atem _would look.

_He would…Have to be tan wouldn't he? He lived in Egypt after all…But then again he lived in the tombs. Or was he outside…? Tall…Short…Muscular…Ugh…Why am I thinking this? It's absurd. _

_Thinking about…Yami…Shirtless…  
_

His cheeks flushed a deeper red as he shook his head back and forth.

_Stop thinking…_

"Mr. Kaiba?" Seto blinked away from his thoughts and looked at the open door to his right. "Are you alright?" His driver looked back at him with a serious but some-what concerned look. "You're all flushed."

"Ah…Y-Yes I'm fine. There's no need to ask such trivial questions." Seto stepped out of the limousine and fixed his tie.

_This is crazy…Thinking about him like…I'm in love…Honestly. Absurd…It's completely…  
_

A loud sound radiated in Kaiba' ears; it echoed loudly against the walls of his ear drums as his head began to swirl.

"M-Mr. K-Kaiba!" Seto felt a hand on his back. He brought his hand to his forehead as he tried to ease the pain.

"W-What…The h-hell…?" He muttered. Ringing continued throughout his ears as the driver placed his hands on Seto's shoulders to keep him standing. "What…?" Seto opened his eyes; another pain radiated from the area around his eye. "…Damn it…" He pulled his hand away from his face and looked towards his driver. "What the hell happened?" He asked angrily.

"Um…Sir…You…" His driver pointed a shaking hand to the door. "You…Ran into the door, Sir."

"…Ran into…?" Seto looked back at the door. "Ugh…I must be working too hard." He placed his hand to his eye; he winced at the slight pain.

"Master Kaiba…I think we should go to the KC Medical Facilities…Your eye looks…"

"I'm fine. It's nothing ice can't fix." Seto took a hold of the door to the mansion and opened it quickly; his footsteps stomped through the hall towards his office.

_…I left when I still had work to do. I don't have time to think about Egypt, Yami, Atem…Or anybody for that matter.  
_

As he entered his office the last sounds of his office phone ringing reverberated through the sound proof walls.

_Damn…  
_

Making no effort he walked towards the phone and reluctantly picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered in monotone. His hand reached towards the button on the intercom as he waited for the voice to respond. After several minutes to voice answered.

"-Seto-Nii-San!-" The voice said from the other line. "-How are you? Were you busy today? I called when I got here…But you didn't answer. Are you OK?-"

"I'm fine Mokuba." Seto said as he gently pushed the intercom. "…I still have work to do so you're on the intercom."

"-Ah…I'm sorry Nii-San…Did you want me to call you back…?-" His brothers voice became slightly depressed, Seto smiled lightly.

_It's nice to know that he still needs me.  
_

"No, you're OK. I just got back in the office." He picked up the pen to his right and lightly scribbled words and signatures on several pieces of papers.

"-Just got back…? Were you out somewhere Nii-San?-"

Seto paused for several moments as he moved the papers around on his desk. "I visited Yugi today."

"-Yugi…? Nii-San we haven't seen him since you graduated…-" Mokuba stated. "-Why did you decide to see him?-"

"I had questions for him, it was nothing…" Seto paused as he searched for a word to describe it. "…Too eventful."

"-What did you ask?-" Mokuba pressed.

"Hmm…I asked him about Egypt." His hand scribbled faster across the signature lines on the papers in front of him. They seemed to be blurring together. "I was thinking of taking a trip there if work ever let's up."

"-Egypt…Did you ask him about the Millennium Puzzle Seto?-" Seto's eyes widened.

_Why would Mokuba think that…?  
_

"Uh…Of course not. Why would I ask him about…?" His eyes glanced down to the notebook papers in front of him. Instead of his signature doodles of puzzles littered the work papers.

_…Great…_He sighed.

"-…Seto?-"

"Wha…? What is it?" He slipped the papers into the open drawer beside him. "…Hopefully no one will see that…" He whispered.

"-See what?-" Mokuba asked curiously. He laughed lightly. "-Are you doodling on the work papers again? You've been doing that a lot in the past three months.-"

"…I've been doodling…? Mokuba I don't doodle." He argued.

"-Don't lie, Seto. You've been drawing puzzles and triangles on your papers.-" Mokuba laughed again on the other line. "-What have you had on your mind?-"

Kaiba paused for several moments as he turned his chair around to the large pane window behind him. It was dark and the moonlight shown through the glass; it easily lit up the spacious room.

"_Egypt_…" _  
_


	4. The Realization Of His Plans

**((+ OK. Chapter up! New one will probably be up tomorrow!  
Thanks again for those who had to re-read this. D:  
It's longer! I hope you like the new ending...Let me know what you think!**  
**~Again new chapter up tomorrow.**  
**LAST DAY OF FINALS TOMORROW THEN ITS GOODBYE HIGH SCHOOL! + ))**

* * *

He blinked lightly as the sunlight peered through the window of the office. His eyes closed tightly as he lifted his face from the desk; his hand immediately shot to the sharp pain in his eye.

_…Damn.  
_

He thought as he looked over the papers that lined his desk.

_I didn't get any work done…Again. _He thought as he placed his head back on the desk. _I just…Want to sleep…A little more…  
_

Seto sighed lightly as he felt himself drift off to sleep again. Slowly images began to play in his mind…

_A figure appeared before him…His necklace shined brightly in the hot sun. The figure's hand outstretched before him.  
_

_Seto's eyes opened to the bright sun. He blinked several times as the sun's heat burned against his skin.  
_

_"Where...Am I…?" He muttered. His throat was dry. The voice that emitted from his chapped lips was raspy and hoarse.  
_

_"Where do you think?" The familiar voice laughed. "If you don't hurry…You'll get dehydrated Seto." Seto glanced up at the sound of his name. The voice he heard was familiar…But…Lighter. Softer.  
_

_"…Yami?" He grabbed onto the hand that was outstretched to him. A small boy stood next to him; pulling him to his feet. He was tan and covered in silk and gold; around his neck hung the Millennium Puzzle.  
_

_"Yami?" He asked confusingly. "Seto what are you talking about? You know me!" He laughed lightly again. "Did you hit your head?" The little boy placed his hand on Seto's forehead. To his surprise he was only a few inches taller than the boy covered in gold.  
_

_Seto glanced at the boys face in front of him.  
_

_He looks like…Yami…Only…  
_

_Suddenly the boys name entered his mind again.  
_

_"Atem…" He said out loud. The small boy in front of him took his hand from Seto's forehead.  
_

_"Haha, right!" Atem smiled brightly. The boy leaned in close to Seto and gently brushed his lips against his cheek.  
_

_Seto blushed madly at the sudden contact.  
_

_"A-Ah..." Atem leaned back and stuck his tongue out, "What was that for…?" Seto said as he touched his hand to his cheek.  
_

_"…You're acting weird today, Seto. We always kiss." Atem's cheeks blushed lightly; under the sun his skin appeared darker across his cheeks. "Come on!" He grabbed a hold of Seto's hand and began running in the opposite direction; Seto glanced at the hand in Atem's. It was the same tone as Atem's…Only slightly lighter. A gold wrist cuff was wrapped around his wrist. On his other hand blue and gold bracelets dangled freely.  
_

_"A-Atem…Wait!" As he tugged on his hand Atem slowed to a stop.  
_

_"Yeah?" He looked back at Seto; his wide purple eyes shined brightly in the sunlight.  
_

_"Um…H-How old are we?" Atem laughed lightly again; Seto could feel his cheeks become red in embarrassment.  
_

_Why am I embarrassed…? This is only a dream after all…  
_

_"We're ten! Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell? You've been acting weird."  
_

_"I guess I just…Um…Forgot…" Atem began running again with Seto close behind him. "Where…Are we going anyways?" Seto asked.  
_

_"We're going back to the Pyramids, the guards will notice that we're gone if we don't hurry!" The children picked up their pace; their bare feet glided easily across the smooth sand.  
_

_"Are we…Not supposed to be here?"  
_

_"Seto…You know…We're not supposed to be outside of the Pyramids…! Accord…According to the guards it's dangerous out here for us…!" He huffed.  
_

_Within moments three pyramids appeared on the horizon; their forms swaying gently in the heat._

_Three pyramids?..._

Seto quickly shot up from the desk. The sound of knocking on the office door had awoken him from his slumber. His hand rubbed the right side of his face as he tried to return the feeling.

He could still feel a light pain reverberate through the veins around his eye.

"C-Come in…" Before the door opened, Seto quickly cleaned up the papers on his desk. Neatly he stacked them to the left as the figure walked through the door.

_It's probably…More work. _He sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. "At this rate I'll never get to Egypt…" He muttered.

"Egypt…You want to go to Egypt Kaiba?" The high pitched voice entered Seto's ears as he opened his eyes. As he glanced up; Yugi stood against the door way. Slowly he shut the door behind him and began to walk towards the desk Seto sat at. As Yugi walked closer his view became wider. "What happened to your face Kaiba?"  
Seto looked up.

"What…? It's only a bruise; it's nothing." Seto said as he stood from the desk.

"_Nothing_? Kaiba it's the size of your _FACE_." Yugi held his hands up in comparison; they were waving wildly at his sides. "What did you _DO_?"

"Nothing; can we drop it?"

"But…Isn't that _PAINFUL_?" Yugi leaned closer to Seto's face. He still had to stand on the tops of his toes to reach Kaiba's height. "And…It can't be that bad…It's not like you ran into a door or anything." Yugi leaned back as he started laughing lightly.

"…" Seto remained silent as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment. He looked away from Yugi to hide his flushed face.

When Yugi finished laughing he looked up to Kaiba's face; as he noticed the red across his cheeks he smiled.

"…You _did _run into a door didn't you?"

"Can we get to the point of why you're _here_ Yugi?" Seto said crossing his arms across his chest. Quickly Yugi's focus returned to why he had visited Kaiba in the first place.

"Oh, right!" Yugi placed his hands together eagerly. "I remembered where Atem and Seto lived!"

Seto walked around the desk once more and sat in the chair. He placed his elbow on the desk and placed his cheek in his hand.

"…Didn't you say they lived in Egypt?"

"Well…" Yugi walked around to the back of the desk and hoisted himself onto the edge of the desk. His feet dangled lightly off the edge. "Yeah, but I remembered where in Egypt they lived. It was a place called the "Pharaoh's Triforce", the three pyramids were known as Yuuki, Chie, and Chikara." Yugi explained. "Yami told me that during the sunset, you could see the three triangles make a large triangle with their shadows; the tomb where they lived was hidden by a puzzle. He couldn't remember exactly what the puzzle was…But he said it had something to do with the Triforce and its shadows. He said he remembered the Priest and himself watching it many times as children and even later on as adults."

(Yay! For LoZ Reference!)

"Yami would dream, every now and again, when you would show who you _really_ are about you watching the same sunset with him." Yugi paused as he blushed lightly. Yugi looked up at Kaiba and smiled. "He never admitted it to me though."

There was an awkward silence between the two as Kaiba thought about what Yugi was telling him. He turned his chair towards the window and stared out at the city.

_Yami would dream…About me…? Would he always dream about me? Yugi said…When I was my true self. What the hell does that mean? I'm me…Aren't I? I'm the same no matter who…  
_

Seto thought over it once more; he thought of how he was in front of Mokuba and how he had been around Yugi's group of friends.

_…I guess I'm not the same person. I wonder what Yugi thinks…? I wonder if Yami knew who I really was…Did he think I was the heartless and cold person who always appeared in front of him…Or did he believe there was more to me than just appearance. Would Yugi know…?  
_

He glanced back at Yugi; he was staring out the window with a smile on his face.

"Yugi…" Seto began. "Is there any difference between who I am now and who I was in school?" Yugi's faces widened in surprise. He contemplated his answer for a few moments before responding.

"There's a huge difference, Kaiba. You're not so…Guarded…And you're easier to get along with."

Kaiba turned around in the chair again and crossed his hands. His focus remained on the city skyline outside of the large window.

"N-Not that…All of that is bad. It's really good, Kaiba. Mokuba always praised you so highly…I sort of wondered if you were ever going to show _that _side to us. Yami...Believed it for a while, but after a while he admitted he thought too highly of you." Yugi paused. "…If only you could show yourself to Yami now. I think he'd realize he was right...There is more to you than just the appearance you show outside of family...And I think he'd like it...Very much."

Seto was in thought again. When he turned the chair around and looked at Yugi as he held his cheek in his hand. His elbow was propped on the arm rest.

"Call me _Seto_, from now on Yugi." He paused for awhile. "…You deserve it."

Yugi's smile widened; his cheeks were a slight pink. Another silence filled the room; Yugi's smile never faded as Seto's eyes moved from the different objects in the room back to Yugi.

He pondered his mind for another question; Seto wanted to know everything about Yami…Though he still didn't understand why. He began to remember the dream he had that morning…Without much thought he opened his mouth to speak of the dream.

"Was it dangerous…For the Pharaoh and Priest to be outside of the tomb?" Seto asked; he turned his chair back towards the desk. Lightly pushing against the floor he glided easily towards the edge. His elbows placed themselves on the desk and he stared up at Yugi. His eyes full of fascination.

_Why hide it…? I want to learn more about him. About the both of them…Is there a way I'm connected to the Priest? Is there anyway…I could see Atem now…? Is there any way I could get him back…  
_

"Well…They were really important…And…Yami never told me so, but I'm guessing they were watched heavily by guards. I remember once Yami said his parents had been gone since he was born. He said the same for the Priest…Neither of them remembered their parents…They were raised by guards and servants mostly."

Seto began to think again as Yugi continued. Yugi had mentioned the Priest was mostly raised by guards and the Pharaoh by servants. It changed the children's personality for the best at times and others at the worst.

_…So Atem…Yami wasn't raised by his parents? The more I hear about him and the Priest…The more I think about myself…And how similar we really are.  
_

"How did it…Change their personalities?"

Yugi twiddled his thumbs before he continued his history lesson. He was pondering on telling the rest of what he knew to Kaiba. He opened his mouth to speak; but took a breath of air.

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"The Priest was raised to treat the Pharaoh as a superior…Not as an equal as he had been since they were born…Or at least…That's what Yami thinks. He said he remembered the painful memories…And not many of the good. He told me the most painful memory he had…Was when he and the Priest were separated when they were younger…He couldn't remember _why _but when they met again they were much older…Adults even…And by that time the Priest had changed drastically. His attitude towards the Pharaoh took a negative turn…And instead of the friendship they had when they were younger they became bitter rivals…Yami said…He could remember every painful memory the two of them had after they had been separated…" Yugi paused for what seemed like hours. He brought his sleeve to his eyes and wiped quickly. "…I think that's why…He disliked you so much Kaiba...He saw you as the Priest…And not as your own person. So he associated you with the Priest when he was younger…An innocent child that had their childhood ripped from them…And he associated you with the Priest when the Pharaoh died…The exact opposite of who the Priest really was…I think…I-I think that's why he tried so hard to get through to you…"

Seto remained silent. As he was listened to Yugi he attempted to remember his childhood…Or the lack of one. He was picking out similarities between the Priest when he was younger…And the Priest when he was older…With himself.

"Yugi…" He murmured. Seto opened his mouth to speak; but no words came out. "…I need to learn more…There's something I'm missing…Something I'm not seeing…I don't…Understand." He admitted.

Yugi took several minutes before responding. He composed himself as he spoke; his voice was slightly raspy but he maintained a composed tone.

"Seto…I can't make you understand…" Yugi looked up into Kaiba's eyes. "...I can only tell you what I know…And…I don't know a lot…There's a lot more to Yami's past…And the present time he spent with us. I know there were things he never told me…Things about _you_." Yugi hoisted himself from the desk and began to walk towards the door. He opened it slowly and peered over his shoulder at Seto.

"…The only way you'll know all of it is if you ask Yami yourself…" Yugi slowly slipped out of the office; the door shut quietly behind him with a click.

_The only way I'll know more about him…Is if I ask him myself…_


	5. Only He Hasn't Realized

**(( + If ever you guys want to know about my updates. Like when they are going to be or if there are delays.  
All the information will be on my profile. :]  
So you can check that if it takes awhile for me to update…  
Chances are high the information will be on there at the bottom. :D +))**

* * *

He tossed and turned; the covers moving and crumpling around him.

"Atem…No…" He murmured in his sleep. "…Don't take…"

He closed his eyes tightly as his dreams became reality…

"_Seto…!" The little boy outstretched his hands towards the boy being held firmly in the guard's grips. He was being pulled away by the servants. They struggled to force the gold-covered boy away from his cousin.  
_

_"Why are you separating us?" Seto yelled; he forced himself forward the guards easily gripped his waist and lifted him to their shoulders. Their grip was tight and constricting. He struggled to breath. "A-Answer me!" His voice was hoarse…He could feel tears in his eyes.  
_

_Seto watched as they took Atem behind the curtains to the main chamber. He could hear the child's protests as the servants begged him to stop crying.  
_

_"A-Atem!" The child on the shoulder of the guard screamed; he outstretched the hand that held the bracelets. They dangled in the air…  
_

_"Stop your whining!" The guard ordered. He lifted his shoulder in a rough gesture; Seto bounced against the guards shoulder. The blue bracelet around his wrist fell to the floor…He watched it as the guard walked down the opposite hall.  
_

_"You can't…Keep us apart!" A small voice yelled behind the curtain. Seto looked up and saw Atem running from the servants. The little boy was crying; tears poured down his cheeks as he ran to the guards. "Let him go! He didn't do anything! It was all my idea…I took us outside!" Atem pleaded with the guards.  
_

_They turned around and dropped Seto to the ground.  
_

_"Ow…" He muttered as he stood. Atem ran to him. Together the two held each other close as the servants appeared in front of them.  
_

_The two boys turned to face the group of guards and servants as they held each other's hands. Every time one of them would step forward; the boys would step back.  
_

_"…I took us outside…" Atem repeated. "If you're going to punish Seto, you need to punish me too!"_

_One of the guards outstretched a hand to them; he was quicker and easily grabbed Seto by the arm.  
_

_"We're separating you two because it's time. You're old enough now to fulfill your duties. The one's your father's left for you."  
_

_"Who cares about some duty?" Seto said as he tried to wriggle his arm free of the guards grip. "…We're only…"  
_

_"The sons of the Pharaoh and High Priest…" One of the servants approached Atem. "Your fathers left empires on your shoulders. You need to own up to that responsibility or this empire could perish."  
_

_"B-But…" Seto began. Atem held tight onto his hand. "Why do we need to be separated?" Atem continued. Seto pulled free of the guards grip and head tight onto Atem's arm. Atem placed an arm on Seto's in a hugging gesture.  
_

_"You both need to be taught in the ways of running this Empire." The servant said. "And you, Seto, need to realize your place. You are not an equal to the Pharaoh. You are inferior." The guard continued.  
_

_"That's not true!" Atem shouted. "Seto is…He'll always be my equal…He's my…" Atem's lip quivered; the tough exterior he had developed had shattered. In their weakened state the children were no match for the guards and servants. They were easily taken from each other…  
_

_Atem picked up the bracelet Seto had dropped; he replaced his own with Seto's and handed the identical purple bracelet to his cousin before they were both picked up.  
_

_"…You'll always be my equal…Seto…" Atem whispered._

"…Atem!" He flew into the air; his hair matted to his forehead as sweat poured down his face. His breathing was frantic as he placed his hand to his heart.

_A dream…B-But…It was so REAL…  
_

His hand slowly moved from his chest to his mouth. It didn't take him long to realize he was shaking.  
_it was only a dream…! That didn't really happen, there's no way…A-And even if it did…How could I remember it? I wasn't even alive…I wasn't…  
_

Suddenly the image of the Priest appeared in his mind; he was dressed from head to toe in blue and gold. On his wrist he wore two bracelets…One blue, one purple…

_Purple…Bracelet…  
_

Seto slowly remembered other instances from his past. Instead of rebelling against them like he had previously. He let the images play themselves in his mind…

_The small boy glanced at the purple bracelet on his wrist.  
_

_"Atem…" He whispered. It was dark in the room he was placed in. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he remembered only hours before when the cousins were taken away from each other. "…I wonder what you're thinking now…?"  
_

_The small boy was still covered in blue and gold as he lay on the cot against the wall. He looked around the room as he held the bracelet close to his heart.  
_

_"…This is nothing…Like sleeping with Atem…" The boy quietly recalled the days before this night. "…He always used to hold me…I was embarrassed at first but…I got used to it…" He turned to his side and stared at the bracelet some more. "…Will I ever get to sleep with you again Atem…? I miss you…"_

Kaiba placed his hand to his head.

_Why is it…I want…To see Yami?  
_

He found himself lying on his side and holding his wrist close to his chest. He moved his hand up and down along his wrist as if he was looking for something.

_Where are you Yami…? I miss you…  
_

He thought. His breathing began to quicken again as he thought of the man in his dreams.

_Would I be able to find him…? Or is he gone for good? Did he die…? _A sharp pain pulsed in his chest. His hand pulled at his clothes as he gripped the spot over his heart. _No…Yami wouldn't die…He's too headstrong…He wouldn't give up… _Soon Kaiba was remembering what Yugi had said about Yami, how they had went to Egypt to _return the Puzzle._

_…Yami's duty on Earth was done…He found out about his past so why would he still be…?  
_

Another pain pulsed through his heart. He gripped his shirt tighter as he tried to fight through the pain.

_I can't…Think about it…Yami? Dead? It's…Impossible…Maybe he's just…Trapped in the puzzle again…If I break it and put it together again will he come back…? Or is he really gone forever…?  
_

Seto quickly sat up in the bed he was lying in. His eyes moved towards the clock. It read two in the morning.

_I can't call Yugi now. But…I can't…NOT talk to him. What if there's a chance that I could revive Yami…? What if there's a chance I could give him his OWN body? He could stay…He could live here on Earth again without the use of Yugi's body.  
_

Calculating the odds and ends of his plan he began to think it was possible.

_Of course. With Kaiba Corps technology and my intelligence…I could easily create a machine that could revive…Or even CREATE its own human body!  
_

Quickly the CEO climbed from the bed. He walked towards the closet and rummaged quickly through its contents; without the thought of if what he was about to wear matched or mismatched.

_I can't believe what I'm about to do…This is irrational and unprofessional. _He argued with himself. _How in the world am I going to explain this to Yugi? Showing up at his house in the middle of the morning…This is irrational. _He repeated.

He picked up the phone that was lying next to his bed. Quickly he dialed Yugi's number and waited for the receiver to be answered.

"…-H-Hello…?-" The tired voice on the other end muttered, Kaiba heard a soft yawn on the other end as he waited for his mind to create the right words to say. "-Kaiba…What is it?-"

"…" He waited for another several moments, contemplating if what he was thinking was the right thing to do…Or if he should just forget about the Pharaoh altogether. "…Come to Egypt with me."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. When Yugi replied he seemed in shock and utter disbelief.

"-W-What are you talking about Kaiba…? That's crazy, what's in Egypt…?-"

"Yugi…" He muttered.

"-…OK. I understand but…Do you really think…?-" Yugi began, he began to wonder himself if it was possible for Yami to still be inside the puzzle. He paused for another moment while he thought over the situation at hand. "-…Mind if I invite some friends? I-If it turns out to be true…That Yami is still alive…I know they would want to see him too…-"

Seto pulled the phone away from his ear.

_T-That means. Flying. With Wheeler. Ugh…Is that my only choice?  
_

"Do we _have _to bring them?"

"-_Seto_…-"

"Fine. You can bring them. But I'm picking you up now…And…Them too. So tell them to be ready in fifteen minutes. I'm…Not waiting. Especially for Wheeler." Seto muttered in an aggravated tone. He could hear Yugi's laugh on the other end. "That's all…I'll be there soon."

Seto muttered quietly as he placed the phone back on the receiver.

_Is what I'm doing the right thing…? If he's gone…  
_

He abolished the thought.

_I can't bear to think of him as gone…Gone for GOOD…He's too strong for that, there's no way he would leave…Without at least…Saying good-bye…  
_

He shook his head violently as he tried to rid the thoughts of Yami truly being _gone _from the world he lived in.

_I took him for granted…_

* * *

Seto waved a hand to the driver of the limousine as he began to emerge from the open door.

"I'll be back soon." He said quietly.

His eyes glanced over the Game Shop. The light on the top floor was on; the rest of the rooms were pitch black.

_…What am I a messenger boy? _Seto thought as he walked into the Game Shop. To his surprise, the door to the Game Shop was unlocked. The light turned on as he stepped inside of the building. _Having me…Tell him the ride's here…  
_

He finished his thoughts as his feet quietly walked up the stairs. The door on the right was cracked open slightly; a light peeked through the crack and lit the dark hallway's wall. His hand knocked lightly against the door. Seto leaned against the wall as he waited for Yugi to open the door fully.

Within a few moments; Yugi appeared at the door.

He opened the door and ran quickly to continue packing.

"You're not ready _yet_?" Kaiba complained. He held his hands on his hips and placed a semi-pouting look on his face. Yugi looked back over his shoulder and laughed.

"You sound like…A girl right now Seto…" He said between breaths. Before Seto could respond Yugi zipped the dufflebag closed and threw it towards him.

Seto jumped at the sudden object in his hands.

"What…?" He said looking down towards the bag in his hands. "Why are you giving this to me?" He looked back at Yugi; who was throwing another bag over his shoulder.

"…I can't carry them both myself. They weigh a ton." Yugi said matter-of-factly. He walked past Kaiba and ran down the stairs. Seto heard the Game Shop door shut behind Yugi; the bell was still ringing as he walked down the stairs.

"And you say I sound like a girl…?" He muttered.

As Seto entered the limousine he glanced over at Yugi. He was sitting towards the window with a smaile on his face.

"…What are you so happy about?" Seto asked. His eyes glanced out the window towards the buildings in the city. The lights reflected off his face as he awaited Yugi's answer.

"I'm happy about several things, Seto." Yugi laughed brought his knees to his chin and glanced over towards Kaiba. "…We're going to see Yami…And…I get to spend more time with you. I always wondered what it would be like to hang out with you." He paused. "Now I finally get to."

Seto looked at Yugi out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not that great of a person."

Yugi inched himself closer to Kaiba. He placed his hand on Seto's arm.

"I disagree." Yugi said as he smiled widely. "Yami would too."

_…What does he mean by that? _Seto asked himself. He could feel his cheeks warm as Yugi removed his hand. _This is…Ridiculous… _He thought as the limousine came to a stop.

"Oh…We're at Tea's house! I'll go get her!" Yugi rushed eagerly out of the limousine and waited on the doorstep for Tea. He rang the doorbell quickly and rocked back on his heels. His fingers were laced in front him as he waited.

Seto watched him from the limousine; but quickly looked away. He placed his elbow on the arm rest to the right; his hand covered most of his mouth as he thought.

_I wonder what it would have been like now, if I was myself around them? According to Yugi, I'm different from who I was when I first met them…So what if I act the way I do around Yugi…Around all of them? Would that change…Their opinion of me? _He paused for awhile and looked back at Yugi. He was walking with Tea towards the limousine. Their hands were clasped tightly around each other. _Why do I care what their opinion of me is…? It's not like it matters…  
_

An image of Yami flashed through his mind. He felt a slight pain in his heart.

_…But…I want to get along better with THEM…For HIM…  
_

The door to the limousine opened as Yugi slid over towards Seto. Tea moved close to Yugi and smiled.

Seto glanced over towards her and placed his hand on his lap. He glanced out the window again.

An awkward silence followed as the limousine began to drive on the road again.

"…So Kaiba…Where are we going?" Tea asked eagerly. She smiled lightly and looked over towards Seto.

He waited awhile before responding.

_…Be myself… _He thought.

"We're going to Egypt." He said quietly. "I'm trying to find some…Someone." Seto admitted; his cheeks wore a deep red as he realized he was looking for Yami.

_The reason's still unclear…I still don't understand…But it's something about him…I need to find him._

Yugi smiled as he laid his head on Kaiba's arm and closed his eyes. His cheeks were a slight pink.

"…Who's in Egypt?" She hesitated.

Seto looked at her. His cheeks were still a deep red as he opened his mouth to speak. A lump suddenly appeared in his throat. As he thought of the person he was searching for…His cheeks got redder in embarrassment.

"Ah…" He began. "W-Well…" He could hear his heart thumping widly inside his chest. His voice was almost incoherent as he muttered the name. "Yami…Is."

He could feel Yugi beside him laugh gently. Seto could feel his whole face become red with embarrassment now as he turned to Yugi.

"W-What are you laughing about…?" He demanded. Yugi continued to laugh; harder this time as he opened his eyes.

"It's just…T-That's the first time you ever admitted you are looking for Yami. A-And…Your face is so…Red…!" He held his sides in laughter as he placed his face on his knees. "…It's just…I'm happy…That you've…F-Finally admitted it."

"I-Is it really that big of a deal?" Seto muttered as he crossed his arms. His eyes still glared at Yugi; the stare only continued Yugi's laughter.

"F-For you…Yes!"

Seto was about to protest; but stopped when he saw Tea laughing too. She had her hand up to mouth as she tried to hide her laughter.

"Haha…I-I'm sorry Kaiba. But…Y-You do look cute when you blush…!" She said between laughs. She held her sides as Yugi did and continued to laugh. "…I never thought I'd say that about you." She said as she wiped her eye. Slowly she regained her composure and smiled at Kaiba. "I didn't know you had this side to you."

He looked at her in surprise before he regained his own composure. His face returned to how it usually appeared. The only difference were his cheeks were still a slight pink.

"Thanks for coming to get me _Yugi_." Yugi glanced over to his left as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry Joey…We were just…" He said as little laughs broke through his sentence.

"We were discussing something with Kaiba." Tea said happily.

"With _Kaiba_? What could you discuss with _him_? Besides why are we even here?" Joey complained. Seto crossed his legs and began twitching his foot in the air. It was obvious to almost everyone in the limousine that he was annoyed with Joey.

"J-Joey…Kaiba's actually…" Tea began.

"I'm treating _you_. Is that alright?" Seto said as he looked back out the window. Joey was silent as the limousine rolled to a stop in front of Tristan's house. Before long Tristan appeared next to Joey; smiling and joking around with Yugi. Joey quickly pushed Tristan aside and leaned towards Yugi. He whispered several incoherent words. Yugi shook his head and smiled.

"Seto is looking for Yami…And he thought we would want to see him again too, so he invited us along."  
Tristan leaned in close as Joey leaned down again and whispered more questions to Yugi.

"…You'll have to ask him that." Yugi whispered; a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "Though he may not have realized it yet."

_They're talking about me...And Yami. _Seto thought as his foot twitched faster in the air. _What does…Yugi mean when he says I haven't realized? What…Haven't I realized? _

He turned quickly to Yugi.

"What haven't I realized?" He demanded. Seto still wore the pouting expression he had on while in Yugi's bedroom. Yugi began laughing lightly again as he responded.

"I can't tell you…Or you'll realize it!" He said. "I want you to figure it out for yourself…I'm surprised you haven't already. You're doing so much just to see him…"

Seto could see out of the corner of his eye that Joey and Tristan were snickering hands were over each others mouth as they tried to muffle the sounds. Tea was blushing slightly as she smiled.

"So that's the real reason why you're going to Egypt, Kaiba?" She said as her smile widened. "That's so romantic!"

_R-Romantic? What's romantic? I'm NOT romantic!  
_

"What? That's absurd. What are you talking about?" He could feel his cheeks redden deeply as he denied their accusations. Joey removed his hand and began laughing lightly.

"She's right Kaiba…You're right out of a fairytale…The prince of the story!" He teased.

Seto crossed his arms and looked out the window. His pouting expression increased as he continued to deny how interested he was in this conversation.

"Or maybe he's the _princess_?" Tristan questioned as he looked over Kaiba's expression.

"…He _is_ cute when he's himself." Tea said quietly.

_C-Cute! I'm not cute…Not romantic…What do they mean…When I'm myself anyways? This conversation is insane. Why am I even thinking about it? It makes no sense at all…Prince? PRINCESS? _

_Someone remind me why I brought these people along…  
_

A slight image of Yami; surrounded by the same people in the limousine, flashed through his mind. His eyes softened as he realized why he had brought them in the first place.

_…He would like to see them. They would make him happy. _Seto sighed loudly.

"….Would I be able to make him as happy…?" He whispered quietly, he looked away from the window and back at the people who sat to the left of him. They were all staring with wide-eyes. "…W-What?" He could feel himself blushing again as their stares continued.

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry Seto. You can make him _happier_."

Seto quickly looked away from the group as his blush deeped to a red. His glance and focus remained on the city lights as the limousine drove quietly down the road…


	6. A Thing Realized & The Pain Of A Friend

**((+ Sorry this took so long to update guys; I meant to finish it weeks ago…But I'm working now. DX  
Also I've been trying to get my Xbox 360 to work without installing games onto it.  
And my Pokemon have been calling me…XD  
Anyways…Here is Chapter 6…  
Also this story, I can't figure out an ending…I have two ideas…So. It will have two endings, alternate endings FTW. :D  
One of them will have sort of a sad turn to it, while the other will be mostly if not all happy.  
I'll write it at the top like this so you guys know which is which! +))**

_The tall man appeared through the doorway to the outside. The cloth around his waist blew lightly in the morning wind. His blue eyes glanced to the sunrise and back at the other man in the bed. _

_He was sitting with his head on his knees; his arms covered his eyes.  
_

_"We can't continue this you know." The tall man said as his gaze returned to the sunrise. "It's…Not right…" He whispered.  
_

_"Don't say that…!" The smaller man muttered. "Why do you think that?"  
_

_The taller man crossed his arms. His eyes closed tightly as he thought of what he was about to say.  
_

_"I don't…Think it, I know it Atem…This makes me feel equal to you…" He could feel his composure breaking; his voice began to crack in short bursts. "I…Shouldn't feel that way."  
_

_"Just because our fathers didn't feel equal to each other, doesn't mean we have to feel the same way about each other Seto…" He could hear the sheets begin to slide over each other. In moments he felt the touch of his love on his arm. "Remember what I said when we were kids?" Atem touched the purple bracelet on Seto's arm. With his other hand he guided Seto's gaze to match his. "We are equal." He whispered.  
_

_At the moment they're gazes met, Seto could feel his eyes begin to sting. He placed his head on Atem's shoulder. His arms wrapped around Atem's bare shoulders; they held onto him tightly as he let the tears fall from his eyes.  
_

_"See, it's better to be yourself around me…Than the person they want you to be…" Atem whispered into the ear that was only mere centimeters from his mouth._

His eyes blinked slightly open. He closed them tightly again as he remembered his surroundings.

As he sat up he rubbed his temples and waited for the dream to fade.

"Are you awake yet, Seto?" The small voice asked. He glanced to his right and saw the spiky hair that was all too familiar by now. Still, he mistook it for someone who wasn't really there…

"…A-Atem…?" Seto whispered as he felt his breath leave his lungs. As his vision cleared he saw the large eyes looking at him confusingly. As his breath returned he felt a small hand on his forehead.

"Were you dreaming about him?" Yugi asked. His hand remained on Seto's forehead as he checked for a fever.

Seto quickly pushed his hand aside.

"I'm fine you know, I-I don't have a fever." He said as he looked quickly away from Yugi's gaze.

"You looked flushed." Yugi said as he began smiling as he always did. "What _were _you dreaming about Seto?"

He could feel his blush deepen as he remembered the memory he had dreamed about.

_…So the Priest and the Pharaoh. What is this memory trying to tell me…Am I supposed to be with Yami just as Seto was with Atem? Or is it…Saying we shouldn't be together…?  
_

He could feel a small pain in his chest.

_Even so…I need to still see him…I…Already spent the money to see him…And…I miss him…There's no point in turning back…  
_

He concluded his thought as he glanced around the building he was now in.

"Where are we…?"

"We're in the airport in Egypt." Yugi said smiling. "You fell asleep as soon as you got on the plane, and when we arrived in Egypt Joey and Tristan carried you out. They wanted to wake you up, but I said you hadn't been sleeping lately."

Seto's eyes widened at Yugi's words. He felt the warmness in his cheeks heat up as he wondered how Yugi noticed his lack of sleep.

_…After one late night call…Could he have possibly known I haven't been sleeping since the first time we talked about Atem?  
_

Seto pondered at his own thoughts.

_When did I begin to call him Atem…And not Yami?  
_

"…The lines under your eyes don't lie, Seto." Yugi whispered as his glance pointed towards the ground. "It's not hard to see you're not sleeping well." Yugi looked back up at Kaiba as he continued to whisper. "Maybe your dreams are trying to tell you something." He smiled lightly. "And it's something you don't want to know."

_My…Dreams…  
_

As Seto remembered the dreams he had had over the previous nights and odd hours he slept he began to recognize the significant pattern.

_Atem appeared in all of them…They all focused around him and his relationship with the Priest…His relationship with ME in the past…What if…He doesn't want to leave me in the past? Am I the same person as I am now? No…I'm different than the Priest. If I was the same…Atem would have probably…Liked me here and I probably would have…Liked…  
_

His eyes seemed to widen as he removed his hands from his face. Suddenly he realized why Atem had been in his dreams at night, and why he had been questioning everything about him.

_…I like him.  
_

He concluded. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. His glance turned towards Yugi; his friends were surrounding him as they all stared confusingly at Seto.

_Everything they were saying in the limousine…Makes sense now._

"I-I'm _not _the princess!" He stuttered at the group. His face was red as he continued to explain his statement. "…W-What you said in the car is preposterous."

Yugi and Tea smiled lightly as the rest of the group laughed hysterically. They held their sides as they fell to their knees. Tea stood from the seat next to Yugi and hit the two boys with her purse.

"You know you two are always complaining about how you can't get relationships and you wonder _why_." She muttered as her hands made fists at her sides.

Yugi and Seto's eyes glanced up at her in surprise. She looked back at them, her eyes lightened quickly as she smiled.

"Sorry Kaiba…Yugi will be the first to tell you, I hate seeing nice guys getting taken advantage of." Her cheeks blushed a light pink before she turned to Joey and Tristan who were standing behind her glaring.

"What gives Tea? We were only joking around!"

"_You_? Joke around with _Kaiba_? That's a joke in itself!"

Yugi looked at the group with worry; he wore the same expression Kaiba had seen so many times before when the group got into a fight around him.

_…He needs to get away from this. Even if it's only for a few minutes.  
_

Kaiba quickly gripped Yugi's hand in his and pulled him to his feet. They walked away from the fighting group at a quick pace. Yugi looked at Kaiba and slowly down at his hand.

He could feel a light blush appear over his cheeks as he felt Kaiba's grip on his hand tighten.

They continued to walk in silence as they reached a bench farther away from the group.

Kaiba sat down quickly; Yugi followed as he continued to look at his hand tightly wrapped around the other hand. His glance quickly turned to Kaiba's face. His face was red but from exhaustion rather than embarrassment.

"U-Um…Seto are you OK?" He asked. His hand seemed to involuntarily tighten around Kaiba's as he tried to pull his hand from the grip.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't stand their fighting." Seto's eyes glanced down at their hands. "Could you…?"

"A-Ah…Of course…S-Sorry I guess I got a little carried away…" They released their hands from each other as Yugi's face reddened in embarrassment. "You know…You didn't have to…"

"It was really the only way to get you away from them…" Seto yawned quietly before he continued. "And I've noticed you're always worried when they fight." He rubbed the coming sleep from his eyes as he continued. "…Why are you worried?"

"I-I just worry we'll lose touch if we always fight."

"…I don't think you have to worry about that. You're…Very close…" Seto could feel himself begin to doze off as his words began to slur. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes within moments he was snoring quietly.

"You really haven't been sleeping have you…?" Yugi looked at Seto's calm face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Carefully Yugi pulled on Seto's arm. Slowly Seto's head placed itself on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi leaned his head to his right. His cheek grazed Seto's hair slightly. "…I'm going to miss…Spending time with you…" Yugi whispered as he slowly drifted off to sleep with Seto at his side._  
_


	7. He's Figured It Out

**(( + I'll apologize for the huge cliff-hanger here! I'm hoping this chapter gives some incentive to the alternate endings that are on their way.  
I'm thinking one more chapter before the endings are posted. d:  
The next update might be really soon or could be a week or two from now. It all depends on what's going on and all that… ****  
EnJOY!~  
Just a reminder…All characters are copyrighted by Yu-Gi-Oh! Creator Kazuki Takahashi! + ))**

* * *

"_You can't win this duel Yugi!" Two men stood across from each other; an electronic field amass with holographs stood between them. "I've got you cornered from all angles. You're going to lose!"  
_

_The smaller man of the two clenched his hand into a fist.  
_

_"The duel's not over yet Kaiba!" He yelled. "And if you've forgotten it's my turn!"  
_

_"You have no cards in your hand and no monsters on the field. You're only on turn away from being attacked by my Blue Eyes…" Kaiba raised his hand in the air and quickly brought it down to his side in a destructive movement; emphasizing his point. "What could one card possibly do for you?"  
_

_As Yugi drew the card a smirk appeared on his face. He placed the card face down on the field and glared at Kaiba.  
_

_"I end my turn…And remember Kaiba, violence doesn't solve anything." He warned. Kaiba growled as he drew a card and quickly placed it in his hand. He pointed towards Yugi.  
_

_"Keep your lectures to yourself! Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lightening!"  
_

_Yugi's smirk widened as he activated the card he played last turn; Kaiba watched as it revealed itself.  
_

_"AS I'm sure you know, Mirror Force destroys all of your monsters in attack position…And deducts their attack points from your life points! Since our duel already brought both of our life points down to 1500…You LOSE Kaiba!"_

* * *

His eyes opened quickly to the white area that shone brightly in the sunlight. His hand involuntarily went to his eyes as he blocked the light. He turned his body closer to the object he was laying his head on as he closed his eyes again.

_That dream…That memory. Ugh…Was Yami always like that? _He thought angrily.

His hand moved up as he gripped the cloth near his mouth tightly.

_No…He was calmer around his friends…Around Yugi…And the last time I saw him…He was…He looked sad…Almost like he didn't want to leave everyone…_

He let out a soft sigh as he inhaled the scent.

_Smells…Different…  
_

He noted.

_…What am I sleeping on?  
_

Reluctantly his eyes opened slowly and carefully to the bright light. Three people came into his blurry vision as he rubbed his eyes of the sleep that was still apparent on his face.

"Oh, so this is where you guys were?" The feminine voice said behind a giggle. "Are we interrupting?"

As his vision began to clear, Seto saw the faces of Yugi's friends. Tea was smiling while Joey and Tristan held their laughs.

"What are you…Talking about?" Seto muttered as he yawned lightly. He sat up against the wall and rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes.

Tea gently pointed to his left and smiled.

Seto glanced to his left; he felt his face blush a deep red as Yugi lay against his shoulder. He was snoring lightly as his breath entered and exhaled through his mouth.

"U-Uh…" He stuttered. "It means nothing you know…I took him away so he wouldn't worry about your constant fighting." Seto defended.

"…So maybe we got it wrong? Maybe its _Yugi _you love then?" Joey snickered as he quickly hid behind Tea.

"What are you doing hiding behind _me_?" She said in a harsh tone as she gripped his shirt and pushed him gently towards Tristan. She let out a long breath before continuing. "…Anyway, would you mind carrying him Kaiba? Joey and Tristan need to carry the _bags_." She said throwing her two bags at the two men behind her.

"…Sure…" Seto whispered as he looked back down at Yugi. He was gently holding onto Seto's shirt as he slept soundly. Kaiba could feel a slight blush appear on his cheeks as he reached his arm around Yugi's back. As he supported him with his left hand; his right hand lifted Yugi's legs into the air until Yugi was in his arms.

_Stop thinking…About how awkward this is…He's asleep…There's really no other way…Hm…  
_

Seto looked down at Yugi once he was in his arms. The man gripped a hold of Seto's shirt tightly as if he knew he was in mid-air. Slowly Seto began to remember the dream he had that morning.

_…You do look similar to Yami…When you're asleep. You look…More like him.  
_

Seto thought.

Slowly he began to envision Yami in his arms; he could feel his heart beat faster in his chest as he slowly began to believe Yami was in his arms.

_So many times…I saw Yami turn to Yugi…Or Yugi turn to Yami…Why did it never occur to me they were different people? They're…So different in appearance too…Yami was taller, wasn't he? Only slightly but…  
_

"Hey Kaiba, are you coming? Or are you going to stand there and stare at Yugi all day?"

The sudden shout awoke him from his trance; he looked ahead and noticed Tea, Tristan, and Joey were all several feet ahead of him. Seto shook his head lightly; ridding the thoughts from his mind.

As he walked forward he could hear Yugi begin to wake up. His eyes slowly opened as he looked up at Seto.

"…When you were staring at me…" Yugi whispered. He felt Seto's arms tense lightly. "You were thinking of Yami weren't you?"

"…" Kaiba remained silent for a few moments as he and Yugi caught up to the group. Carefully he set Yugi on his feet. "…If you're awake I'm not carrying you, Yugi." He said as he walked ahead of the group.

Tea stared with worry at Kaiba, she placed her hand to her mouth as she began to think.

"What's wrong with him? He seemed…OK several minutes ago. What happened Yugi?" She turned to the shorter man at her side.

"I think…Something I asked upset him." He muttered.

"Don't worry about him; he's always like that, isn't he?" Joey quickly came between to two and smiled. "Come on! If we don't hurry rich boy will leave without us!" The two at his sides smiled gently as they nodded.

"…I guess you're right Joey." Yugi said quietly.

…_Why did that make me angry? He assumed I was thinking about Yami…But I was…Am I embarrassed?  
_

He caught himself blushing at his own words.

_No…They all know how I feel about Yami so I can't be embarrassed…Why am I suddenly thinking about YAMI? What about…Atem…? Are they the same person? Yami is the Pharaoh…The Pharaoh in Atem so…They are…Aren't they? But…Everyone here knows him as Yami…And everyone in the past knows him as Atem…  
_

As he thought his head began to ache. He brought his hand to his forehead and quickly rubbed his temple. It eased the pain slightly; though he could still feel the pounding in his head.

_I need to stop thinking like this…It's giving me headaches…  
_

He tilted his chin down as he continued to walk.

_…But…Are they the same…?  
_

His face took on a solemn expression as he continued to ponder the thought. Slowly his face began to show a new expression; his eyes widened as he remembered the words Izishu had told him years ago.

_I have my own past…In Egypt…I was the Priest…Wasn't I? The Pharaoh's cousin…Seto. I'm not him…I'm nothing like him, am I? No…I'm sure I'm not…But…Regardless of if I'm like him…I'm still…Not him…  
_

He collected his thoughts slowly.

_Yami isn't Atem…And Atem isn't Yami…They're the same soul but…In different times. So who is it…?_

"S-Seto, could you watch where you're going?" Yugi ran quickly out in front of him. Kaiba slowly came back to his senses and looked down. Yugi had his hands pressed against Seto's chest.

"What are you talking about?"

Yugi looked up at his face. "You almost walked out in front of that car, you idiot!" Seto could see Yugi's eyes reflect in the sunlight; he was forcing himself not to cry. "…Y-You could have gotten _hurt_!" Yugi pressed himself against Kaiba as he held tightly onto his shirt.

"Y-Yugi I'm fine. There's no need for you to cry, OK?" He felt his cheeks begin to warm. "…" He looked down at Yugi and placed his hand on his head. He moved his hand back and forth in a soothing manner.

He sighed lightly. "I'm sorry, I'll pay more attention."

He felt Yugi's grip loosen as he pulled back. "…When you're so close to seeing Yami…I don't want you to get hurt…" He whispered as he looked up. Seto smiled gently as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"Well then…Yami's been waiting eight years, I don't think we should keep him waiting any longer." Seto said as the two began walking forward. Yugi looked up towards Seto; his smile was gone but he seemed happier…Like he had figured out something that had been bothering him for a lifetime…


	8. Wait For Him Just A Little Longer

**((+ Hey guys! Sorry this took a bit to update! ~ I've been working! D:  
Anyways, really long chapter today. This story…I'm thinking now it will be about 12 chapters. Only a few more before the end!  
Without further ado…Here is Chapter 8! :]**

**PS: I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! But these next few months are going to be a bit busy for me as I'm getting ready to start college! YAY!  
EnjOY!~+))**

* * *

They sat in the uncovered jeep and stared out at the blank land around them.

Tristan and Joey were moving around the jeep rowdily as they tried to view every possible landmark they good. Tea quietly took pictures of each landmark with a camera she had purchased at the airport.

_... _Seto took a deep breath of the dry air around him. He slowly let it out as he closed his eyes. _Wait for me…Soon I'll be with you.  
_

He thought. A smile grazed his lips as he continued to stare at their destination.

_The Pharaoh's Triforce…  
_

"Yugi…Didn't you say something about the Pharaoh's Triforce?" Seto whispered. Yugi looked towards him and away from the coming landmarks.

"What do you mean?"

"…Didn't you say there was a…Puzzle in order to gain entrance into the three tombs?" Yugi placed his hand to his mouth as he pondered the answer. Seto watched as his face became strained. "If you don't remember, that's OK. We'll find out soon enough." He turned his gaze outside to the three pyramids once more. Their shadows were shown on the sand. The shadows points were only mere inches from touching.

"Sir, we want you to know that we cannot accompany you inside the tomb…There's old legends that state if anyone uninvited goes into an ancient's tomb…They will be severely punished."

One of the guides spoke. "…You five are either brave or completely out of your minds!"

Seto smirked. "Isn't it one in the same? To be brave you must be out of your mind."

"…Erm…Sir?" The other guide spoke.

"People who are brave will risk their lives to do mostly anything…Especially for the one they love…If someone could be played into risking their lives, the person risking must truly be out of their mind." Seto looked at the guides and smiled slightly. "…Don't you agree?"

Both of guides gulped loudly as they swallowed the lumps in their throats. The passenger leaned over to the driver, and whispered words only Yugi; the closest of the group, could hear.

"…I think Mr. Kaiba may be mad himself! Who could he love inside that tomb?"

Yugi leaned forward.

"…The person inside, of course." He said smiling. The guides looked at each other and then back at the road; their faces reflected worry. "There's nothing to worry about, you guys just need to drive us to the tombs. We'll take care of the rest!"

Both of the guides nodded, the worry seemed to fall off their faces. However Yugi had noticed the two look back several times at the taller man next to him. He smiled gently as he leaned over slowly. Yugi lied his head gently on Kaiba's shoulder.

"The guides think you're crazy…" He whispered.

Kaiba smirked. "They're not the first." He placed his hand to his forehead. "…Besides let them think what they want. I'm only here for one reason, and it's not to make people think highly of me or my company for once."

Yugi stared widely at Seto; he caught himself blushing a light pink as his heart beat reverberated through his ears. Slower than he had before, he leaned away from Seto.

Seto's eyes glanced away from the three pyramids in the sunset, he looked carefully toward Yugi. His face was no longer the childlike innocent face it was. In the depressing frown on his face, Seto saw his true age.

_…His smile really is his saving grace. _Seto thought as he placed a hand on Yugi's head. He smiled gently as Yugi looked up at him with a confused look.

"Keep smiling Yugi. You're more yourself when you do."

At his request, Yugi smiled once more. But the usual feeling was missing.

_What a…Forced smile… _Seto thought as he began to remove his hand. As his gaze returned to the landscapes he hadn't noticed Yugi grab a hold of his hand. He brought it close to his chest.

"…Seto…?" Yugi's eyes remained focused on Seto's hand in his.

"Mm?" Seto responded. His eyes still stared intently at the three pyramids walls. By now the jeep had reached the area between all three of the pyramids.

"Um…" Yugi began. His heart beat seemed to get faster in his chest. He averted the gaze he had with Seto's hand and looked towards the guides. Slowly he let go of the hand he held as his hands grabbed the chairs of the guides. "…You guys know which pyramid we're going to right?"

One of the guides looked back before looking ahead at each pyramid.

"You said the Pharaoh correct?"

Yugi nodded quickly.

"Then we are going in the right direction. Though I'm not sure if we will make it in time, the doors to the tombs do not open like normal doors. They will be open when their shadows touch and create the Pharaoh's Triforce." The first guide said. "…Even then we cannot gurantee that you five will be allowed to enter. The three tombs are protected greatly by the spirits inside them. They may not deem you worthy."

Seto smirked again, he let out a careful chuckle that only Yugi could hear.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about the Pharaoh deeming us worthy, we're old friends." He whispered.

An awkward silence followed Seto's statement. He watched as the guides sent nervous glances back at him occasionally.

"…You might want to watch the road, hm? We don't want to die on the way _to _the tomb."

Another nervous glance.

"Y-Yes…" Their eyes returned to the road as they drove across the sand, the sun was level with the horizon now. Seto watched the pyramids in the short distance. The shadows of the structures disappeared as they got closer.

"Which Pyramid is the Pharaoh's?" He asked.

"The one in front of us, we still have a while until we get to it...The ancients thought the Pharaoh was supreme, and because of this they built his Pyramid much farther away from the other two. It will probably be night by the time we reach it."

"…So we will have to wait until tomorrow to enter the tomb?"

"It seems so. We'll set up a camp for your group, however we cannot stay." The guide paused before he continued his explanation. "As we've said before this area is highly protected by the spirits of those tombs…And if you wish to disturb the Pharaoh…You might as well have to disturb the Priest."

Yugi and Seto leaned closer to the guides, their eyes squinted in curiosity.

"The…Priest?" Seto muttered. "…Isn't he in another Pyramid? You said yourself these Pyramids are far apart…"

"That is true…However the Priest was always very protective of his Pharaoh. They were cousins but the ancient scriptures seem to…Imply more."

The guide in the passenger seat looked back at the group. His eyes looked over each of their faces. Three were asleep, while the others were looking intensely at the guide who was explaining the tale.

His eyes focused hard on Seto.

"Mr. Kaiba…May I ask your first name?"

"…Eh?" Seto eyes averted from the guide.

"You look similar…To the Priest…Forgive me, if I am out of place."

Seto leaned back in the seat as he looked across the vast desert; his eyes caught sight of the Priest's tomb. He stared at the structure for several minutes before responding to the guide.

"My name is Seto."

"The same name as the Priest…The Pharaoh may accept you after all."

Seto's heartbeat increased in his chest.

_Accept…He'll accept me…  
_

He smiled lightly as he leaned his head to the left. As he closed his eyes a yawn escaped his lips.

_Getting tired…But…I need to stay awake so I can see him…  
_

As he opened his eyes again he realized he was leaning against Yugi's shoulder again. He began to lean in the opposite direction.

"Seto, you can sleep. I'll wake you when we get there." Yugi whispered.

"But…" He began to speak as he leaned against Yugi's shoulder once more. His eyes closed as he continued to whisper. "…Just…Wake me…As soon as we get there, OK?"

He felt Yugi nod gently.

"…Promise…?"

Yugi's shoulders lightly moved up and down as he laughed, he leaned his cheek against Seto's hair and closed his own eyes.

"…I promise."

* * *

"…Se…To…" He felt a nudge to his shoulder. "Seto…Are you…Awake?" Another gentle nudge.

"Mm…" He mumbled as he gently pushed the hand away.

"Yugi, you can't wake him up by gently nudging him!"

"W-Well yeah…B-But I promised him I'd wake him up…" Yugi's voice stuttered frantically. "We owe it to him after all, he's the whole reason we're here…" Yugi said as he looked back at the man on his shoulder.

"But you only have to hit him, he'll wake up won't he?"

"J-Joey don't joke like that…I know you guys don't like each other much…" Yugi looked back towards Joey, he was standing with his hands at his sides as he declared.

"I hate him!"

"…But that's no reason for you to be angry with him all the time." Yugi finished. Joey walked closer to Yugi and leaned down to his level. His mouth met with Yugi's ear as he whispered.

"So when exactly was it that you began sticking up for _him_, anyway?" He stood up with his hands on his hips as he awaited Yugi's answer. "I mean, you're even calling him by his first name. What's up with you two?"

Yugi looked angrily at the ground, his face flushed brightly as he began to mutter the answer that Joey was so willing to hear.

"Nothing's…_Up _with us. He wanted to know more about the _puzzle _and the _Pharaoh_, so I told him and now we're here. I-It's nothing more than that."

Joey leaned in closer once more to Yugi; he examined his face closely.

"…Do you want there to be more?" He asked.

"W-What? Joey you're being ridiculous…! The only reason we're here is because Seto wants to see…_Him_ again. This really has nothing to do with me." Joey crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Yugi. His eyes were comforting instead of scrutinizing. His voice became soft.

"But I didn't ask what Kaiba wanted…I asked what _you _wanted Yugi." He paused for a moment as he turned towards the camp the guides were beginning to set up. "…Maybe Kaiba's not the only one who doesn't come to term with his feelings." Joey stated as he slowly walked towards the campsite. Yugi could hear Joey complain about the amount of food as he ran towards the unfinished camp. He slowly looked towards his friends and then back at Kaiba. He watched as Kaiba moved slightly, his eyes clinched together tightly as a gentle yawn escaped his mouth. Slowly the man leaned up and rubbed his eyes.

"Are we…Here yet…?"

Yugi smiled gently. "Yes! We just got here." He stood up and stretched in the jeep. "…I think everyone is picking their tent now."

_Picking their…Tent…?  
_

"Eh…?" Seto said sleepily. Yugi stepped over him and jumped from the jeep.

"…While I was here waiting for you to wake up, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were picking from the three tents the guide's brought.

"Oh." He rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes as he stood from the jeep. "So…I'm assuming you and I are sleeping together?" Seto looked down at Yugi; his face was a bright red.

"S-Sleeping together…?"

"In the same tent, of course. Are you OK, Yugi?" Seto stared at him with a confused and some-what concerned look. "You've been acting weird lately."

"I'm f-fine…Just a little hot…" Yugi said as his glare remained towards the ground. "Um…I think we should meet up with the other guys, Joey was complaining about food…So Tea is probably making something right now!" Yugi ran forward and glanced back at Seto when he was far enough away. "Tea's cooking is the best!"

Seto smirked.

_Better than me? I doubt it.  
_

He walked towards the campsite at his usual speed with Yugi running ahead of him.

_…I guess we won't be see you tonight…But soon we will…I will.  
_

Seto looked up towards the pyramid that was built only a few feet from their campsite. He found himself stopping and staring at the massive structure, in awe of its construction.

A cold wind blew gently; it sent light chills up his spine. He felt a small touch on his shoulder. The touch slowly became warm as it gripped his shoulder tightly.

_What…?  
_

He quickly turned around and looked in both directions. As his eyes scanned the sands he saw nothing but the other Pyramids in the distance. Slowly he brought his hand towards his shoulder; as he ran his fingers across the fabric of his shirt he began to feel warmth.

_But…That doesn't make any sense…It's freezing out here…And what was that touch I felt? Was it…? N-No…Though my shoulder feels warm…That feeling I got when I felt…Whatever it was touching me…It was the exact opposite…I-It couldn't have been him…_

"Kaiba! Are you coming?" He heard his voice called in the distance. "Kaiba!"

Quickly he turned towards the voice, Tea was running towards him.

"Hey are you alright? You've been standing here for ten minutes." She pointed to him to emphasize her point.

"Ah…Yeah, I just…" Kaiba looked over his shoulder again. "Thought I felt something…"

Tea looked up at him confusingly. She looked back to where Kaiba was staring. Her eyes glanced back at his face. He had sweat dripping from his forehead, but his eyes revealed a slightly terrified expression.

"Kaiba…Are you sure you're OK? You look…Scared."

Seto turned back around.

"Me? Scared? Don't be ridiculous…" He began to walk forward, Tea followed him eagerly. "…Also Tea…You can call me Seto, if you want. Feel free to tell the two idiots over there they can do the same."

Tea smiled lightly as she quickly grabbed Seto's hand.

"Let's freak the guys out a bit, shall we?"

Seto glanced down at Tea's hand as it gently gripped his.

_…I wonder if it feels the same. Holding the hand of someone…And holding the hand of someone you love…  
_

As they slowly approached the camp fire in the middle of the campsite, Joey and Tristan looked up at the two. His eyes widened as he fell back from the rocks they had set as chairs.

"W-What are you doing holding hands with _him_?" He declared as he pointed wildly at Tea's hand.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Seto scoffed as his hand slipped gently away from Tea's. He took a seat next to Yugi and placed his hand on his chin as he continued to glare at Joey.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of you?"

"…Choose your reason." He muttered.

"O-Ok guys, stop fighting…" Yugi said. The two glared at each other for several more minutes as if they were arguing within their heads. Yugi slowly scanned the campsite as he began looking for Tristan. While Kaiba and Joey were pre-occupied with their in-head arguments Yugi slowly stood from the rock and walked over to Tea.

"…Um…Tea…Can I talk to you?" Yugi whispered as he sent slight glances towards Seto.

"Sure Yugi, what did you want to talk about?" Tea continued to stir the soup she had been making over the fire. "…Or is it something you don't want the other guys to hear?"

Yugi didn't respond but as he looked up towards Tea, his eyes seemed to say it all. She smiled gently.

"Give me a moment…" She placed the spoon on the side of the pot and walked over to Kaiba. She whispered something into his ear and smiled. He stared oddly at her and then shrugged as he stood from the rock. Joey shot up with his fist in the air as if he had won something important.

"Thanks for doing this Seto. It means a lot." Tea smiled brightly as she took Yugi's hand in hers. "We'll be back."

Seto looked over the soup as he lifted the spoon in and out of the thick liquid.

"…Yeah sure...Tea do you mind if I add some ingredients to this?" He pointed to the soup in question.

"Sure…But…Are you sure you know how to cook…?" She asked nervously.

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I don't know how to cook. I cook for Mokuba." He said as he added several things to the soup.

_We don't have much to work with but…I think I can at least make it have some taste._

"Come on Yugi." Tea lightly tugged Yugi in the opposite direction.

"…Y-Yeah…" Yugi stuttered as he glanced over his shoulder at Seto, who was still tossing things into the pot. "…Um…I wonder if he really knows what he's doing…Some of those things don't look edible…"

"Mm…You're doubting him Yugi? That's new."

Yugi remained silent as he stared at the ground again. He noticed his grip on Tea's hand become tighter as his thoughts continued to roll inside of his head. They walked for a while before

Tea stopped and sat down on the sand.

She looked over to him; a worried expression clouded her face.

He sat down next to her in silence and stared at the sand; his fingers began doodling in the sand.

"…Yugi?"

"Tea…Something Joey said to me, has been making me think…"

"What did he say _this _time? He's always saying something…!" She said angrily. Yugi could see her eyes were glaring at Joey, despite he was only a small spot on the sand now.

"…He said that Seto isn't the only one who has trouble coming to terms with his feelings. I-I don't know…Exactly what he means…Why would he say that to me?" Tea smiled gently, though her eyes were worried and sad. She wrapped her arm around Yugi's shoulder and pulled him closer to her; like a mother would a child.

"Yugi…Do you like Seto?" His eyes focused on a grain of sand in his hand; he felt his face become hot as he answered her question.

"O-Of course I like him. Otherwise…I wouldn't be here. None of us would."

"Yugi…You know what I meant." She whispered as she leaned her head against his. "…Is your answer still the same?"

Slowly his hand let the sand slip away from his grip. He watched as each grain fell and blew with the wind. He could feel his eyes begin to water as he realized what he had been feeling over the past few days with Kaiba…And what he had to do now.

"…Why is it this hard, Tea?" He whispered as his brought his hands to his knees. "He's already taken…I know…_He _will accept Seto…Who couldn't?" He muttered. Tea wrapped her other arm around the small man in a hug. She lightly placed a kiss on his forehead. "S-Sure he's selfish…And…He can be a jerk…And he's too stubborn for his own good and completely naïve…"

His voice quickly got caught within his throat as he held back the sob.

_…B-But I love him._

Yugi thought as he leaned himself against Tea. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he let out all he needed. She lightly patted and rubbed his back in a soothing manner as he continued to cry gently.

As Yugi cried, a cold wind blew. It sent shivers up his spine and warmth to the rest of his body.

He heard short whispers in his ear; they were very faint but he could make out the words.

"_I will…Take good care of him, Yugi. I am sorry."  
_

His eyes shot open as the tears dried on his cheeks. Yugi looked to the starry sky as the sand swirled gently around them. He closed his eyes again and smiled lightly.

"…Yeah…You will take good care of him…So I shouldn't be sad…" He whispered to himself as he quickly wiped away the remaining tears on his lids. Tea smiled gently as she realized to whom Yugi was speaking. She gave him one last tight hug before she stood from the ground.

"Come on Yugi. I'm sure the soup's done by now…And it's getting colder." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself. Yugi stood and lightly brushed himself off.

He took her hand in his again as they began to walk forward slowly. Yugi glanced behind him at the place they had been sitting…It looked to be the middle of all of the Pyramids.

"…Wait for him…Just a little longer..."


	9. The Storm Of Delay

**Some of you may hate me for a part that takes place in this chapter…  
But I feel it shows the true connection that developed between the two so I don't regret it! XD  
~Anyways EnJOY!~ :]  
PS: I'll try to get the next chapter up. Buttt. I work all week…I'll do what I can though!  
Also I know I told some of you that you'd meet a new character this chapter but unfortunately he's not in it yet…  
~Next chapter for sure. Hopefully this chapter though, will give you clues as to who it is. ;]  
~Also next chapter I'm planning on adding in the person who this story is really all about!**

* * *

His eyes slowly opened in the slightly dim-lit tent.

_…Ugh…Sleeping on sand…  
_

He thought incoherently as his hand made its way to his spine. He moved his hand up and down as he tried to soothe the pain that radiated through his back.

He looked around the room; his blue eyes still adjusting to the light and dust in the dry air. Yugi was still sleeping next to him, though at times he would move in what looked like a struggle in his dreams.

_He went to sleep…Right after that…Right after... _He thought as he remembered the night before.

_

* * *

_

They were walking back quietly, Yugi's hand was wrapped in Tea's as they approached.

_"…Hm…?" Seto looked up at the two from the pot over the fire. Yugi was looking down, though he tried to appear cheerful as soon as he realized Seto was looking at him. His eyes glanced to Tea; she had a sympathized look in her eyes as she looked from Yugi to Seto and back. "…Yugi?" He asked.  
_

_Yugi looked up quickly, his eyes were slightly red and puffy. He looked exhausted.  
_

_"Y-Yeah…Kaiba?"  
_

_"…" Seto looked at him in sudden shock, he shook it away quickly as he handed the spoon back to Tea. "It's nothing. You look tired, you should get some sleep." He said immediately.__ Yugi looked towards the ground again and nodded.  
_

_"You're right. I don't have much of an appetite at the moment anyway." He whispered. He slowly walked towards the tent, but was caught quickly by a grasp on his wrist. A short tug pulled him away from the campsite. When he looked up he had realized it was Seto who was pulling him. When they were far enough away, Seto let go of his arm.  
_

_"What's wrong with you?" Seto demanded with stern eyes.  
_

_"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just tired." Yugi muttered back. "Besides…D-Does it really matter to you?"  
_

_Seto crossed his arms and turned his back to Yugi. He could hear aggravated mumbles emitting from Kaiba's lips before he finally stopped.  
_

_"If it didn't I wouldn't be here. It would only be wasting time." He turned quickly back to Yugi. "So what's wrong?" He said as he attempted to soften his eyes. "And why…Did you call me Kaiba?"  
_

_"…I…" Yugi began. He looked up at Seto's face as his lip began to quiver. "I can't say…" He quickly stated as he looked to the ground. "I can only say…That it's wrong for me to call you something…That he would call you…You're his Kaiba, not mine…"  
_

_Seto could feel his anger and aggravation growing quickly. As he looked away and back at Yugi he could see the pain in his eyes, it only aggravated him more. He gripped Yugi's wrist and quickly pulled him closer to him. His arms securely held Yugi to his chest.  
_

_"K-Kai…Ba? W-What are you…?"  
_

_"Be quiet." He demanded. "So what?" He muttered quickly. Yugi stood motionless against Seto's chest as he waited for the rest of what Seto had to say. His voice was shaky, and not as sure as it had always been. It was less confident and more worried. "So what if I belong to him…? That's no reason for you to abandon my trust like that." His grip tightened. "I don't throw that name around to just anyone. It's people I TRUST Yugi...And by denying that…The privilege to call me by my first name…I feel you're denying my trust."  
_

_Yugi slightly moved, his hand gripped Seto's shirt tightly as his face turned into Seto's chest. He felt the tears in his eyes begin to fall as the cloth became damp. He felt a hand on the back of his head, it moved slowly, comforting Yugi as he cried gently.  
_

_"…I'm sorry Yugi." Seto whispered quietly. He still held the small man against his chest, though he knew it would be for the last time. "It's not the same. The love I feel for you, and the love I feel for him."  
_

_He felt Yugi nod slowly against his chest as his grip tightened on his chest.  
_

_"This is…The last time…I'll be this close to you…Seto…" Yugi stuttered. "I…Love you…"  
_

_A small smile grazed Kaiba's lips; it slowly faded into a frown as his eyes gazed down at Yugi. The tight hug that once held Yugi to him was released as Kaiba took Yugi's face in his hands. He carefully wiped away the tears that were falling from Yugi's eyes. He closed his eyes and leaned close to Yugi's lips, as they were mere inches apart he quietly whispered.  
_

_"You're right…The last time…"  
_

_Carefully he inched forward; his lips met Yugi's gently as he closed the gap between them. Yugi slowly closed his eyes as he embellished in the feeling of Seto's lips against his.  
_

_'The first time…Is the last time…Is the only time…I will ever feel you this close to me.' Yugi thought. 'You're his…And not mine…But never forget Seto…I love you…'_

* * *

He brought his hand to his lips.

_The last time…It's for the best.  
_

He thought as he took his hands from his lips. He slowly and carefully breathed in the air of the desert as he yawned. His hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his yawn faded.

He caught himself smiling as he walked out of the tent quietly. He looked around, and heard sounds of snoring coming from the other tents. Seto's eyes glanced up at the Pyramid in front of him as he slowly walked forward. With each step his heartbeat increased in his chest.

_I'll see you…Today.  
_

His smile widened as he gently laughed at his own excitement. He glanced behind his shoulder, the tents remained unmoved. He remained quiet as he walked through the campground and towards the Pyramid. Within minutes he had reached the Pyramid; his hand carefully touched the rock slab. He moved his fingers over the engravings slowly, tracing each one with his finger before saying the letters aloud.

"A…T…E…M…" He whispered as he smirked. "…I can still read it, huh?" His eyes scanned the rest of the Pyramid's walls. As he moved further away from the name he noticed more writings on the walls.

_Hm…  
_

"This says…Chikara…'Power'?" He stared intensely at the writings on the Pyramid's walls. "And this…" He traced his fingers over the long lines of hieroglyphics beneath the Chikara mark.

His eyes darted to each line as he struggled to read what each of them said. "**When Three Pyramids Meet One…With Chikara Due South…With…Chie Due East…With Yuuki Due West…Pharaoh's and Priest's of Time Will Open The Doorway…**" He whispered.

_...Chikara…Yuuki…Chie…Power, Courage, and Wisdom. Are they the names of the Pyramids? _Seto looked over the Pyramid in front of him again. He stared at the hieroglyphics as he read each line again.

"That's what it says…Chikara is Power, the name of this Pyramid…The Pharaoh's tomb lies in Power."

_So Yuuki…They said…The Priest was always loyal and willing to do whatever the Pharaoh asked him…Courage. And to the left…The left shows respect to the Pharaoh. So Yuuki is…  
_

Seto turned slowly towards his left and stared at the Pyramid in the distance.

"Over there…The Priest's tomb. Then Chie, Wisdom…That is to the right. But…" He turned back to the Pharaoh's Pyramid.

_When three pyramids become one? It would be impossible for all three shadows to elapse into one triangle…Wait…The Pharaoh's Triforce. Tri…Three points. Force…Power, Wisdom, and Courage together.  
_

His eyes began to widen as everything set into place.

"…The doors will open when the base points of Chikara meet the top points of Chie and Yuuki…"

As everything set into place within his mind, he remembered the words of the guides about the puzzle.

"So we'll have to wait until evening…" He smirked. "…You're just testing my patience aren't you?" He asked as he looked up to the tip of the Pyramid.

"Who are you talking to Seto?" A high-pitched voice muttered from behind. Seto quickly turned around; his heart beating wildly in his chest. He wasn't sure whether it was from the excitement of figuring out the Pharaoh's Puzzle or from the sudden scare he just received.

"…Erm…N-No one. I was talking to myself." He stuttered as Yugi walked up beside him. Yugi seemed to smile lightly as he stared up at the Pyramid.

"Can you read these, Seto?" Yugi pointed out the hieroglyphics, his hand ran over a few of them as he pondered what they meant.

"Atem." Seto whispered.

Yugi turned around and looked at him confusingly. "…W-What?"

"It says Atem, what you're touching."

"So…You can still read this?"

"I was wondering if I could myself…It seems I can, though." He moved closer to Yugi and placed his hand against the carvings; his arm just slightly touching Yugi's shoulder. Seto was staring intently at the name, he hadn't realized Yugi stepped gently away from him.

"Seto…What does this say?" Seto's eyes reluctantly pulled away from the name and looked towards the other hieroglyphics, his hand moved over them once more. "It looks…Complicated."

"It's a…Puzzle."

"A puzzle…?" Yugi whispered. "For what?"

"The opening of the tombs. We have awhile…Until evening at least." Seto's voice slowly took a saddening tone. As Yugi looked up towards Seto's face he had remembered what Seto had said only a few minutes before.

_"So we'll have to wait until evening…You're just testing my patience aren't you?"  
_Yugi's gaze looked down towards the ground, and then back at the Pyramid's wall. His hand remained on the inscriptions as he wondered what each of the lines meant.

"What do they say?" He asked again.

"When Three Pyramids Meet One, With Chikara Due South, With Chie Due East, With Yuuki Due West, Pharaoh's and Priest's of Time Will Open The Doorway."

Yugi looked at Seto confusingly, Seto could see the words were puzzling Yugi.

_How odd…The King of Games puzzled by this?  
_

"It means the three Pyramid's shadows need to touch. Then the doors to all three tombs will open."

"But…They can't touch…Can they?"

"The whole shadow no, but the points can." Seto explained. "…Don't worry. I'll get us into this tomb." Seto smirked as he looked up to the Pyramid again. "He won't be able to escape me any longer."

Yugi looked up at Seto with somewhat worried eyes. He smiled gently as he began to turn away from the Pyramid.

"Don't be ridiculous Seto…I'm sure he doesn't want to escape you…" He whispered as he began walking away. Seto turned towards Yugi, his eyes looked at the back of the small man as he walked forward. His eyes quickly looked towards the Pyramid again.

"…You understand, don't you…?" He whispered so only he could hear to the wind. He awaited the answer calmly. The wind blew fiercely against his skin. "…Forgive me." He whispered again. As he whispered the fierce wind turned calm. "I'm yours." He said aloud.

Yugi turned around slowly.

"Did you say something, Seto?"

"…No. I wasn't talking." Seto said as he walked next to Yugi. "You must have been hearing the wind."

Yugi looked at him in disbelief. He watched as Seto walked ahead of him towards the camp; his head turned back. "Are you coming Yugi?" He smiled.

"Y-Yeah...I'm coming…" He stuttered as he jogged towards Seto. "…Are you hungry?" He asked as they started to walk back towards the camp.

"Are you cooking?" Seto asked jokingly. Yugi looked up at him with angry eyes. He pouted almost immediately as he crossed his arms.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean I've heard about your failed talent at cooking." Seto said matter-of-factly. "I don't want to be killed." He joked.

"Give me _some _credit! I'm not that bad…" Yugi said in a discouraging voice. He looked towards the ground as his voice turned to a whisper. Seto placed his arm around Yugi's shoulders and pulled him closer to his body.

"You know I was joking Yugi." He said. "…I-If you want to make me breakfast then you can go ahead." He stuttered.

"Really?" Yugi said as a smile appeared on his lips. Seto nodded and removed his arm from Yugi's shoulders. He quickly ran forward as he yelled behind him. "Don't worry, it will be edible this time!" he called back.

_…I was joking about THAT part too…I hope this won't kill me…  
_

He thought as he quickly regretted the words he had just spoken.

_N-Nothing I can do about it now…  
_

He slowly began walking forward; his eyes looked over towards Yugi. He was eagerly running around the campsite looking for the cooking tools and ingredients to put in them. He was smiling from ear to ear and seemed to be shaking with excitement.

_Well at least he's back to his old self. I missed that smile… _He thought as his own smile grazed his lips. _Sadness doesn't suit him that's for sure…His sadness…Brings everyone down, I'm assuming.  
_

The wind blew fiercely around his face again, his hair whipped widely in front of his face; blocking his view of Yugi. He sighed before he chuckled lightly.

"You're too jealous…And of Yugi, of all people." He whispered as the wind continued to blow into his face. "…" He listened to the wind as it blew back and forth; it howled as its strength began to pick up.

_…This is different…It's not him…It's…Someone else…  
_

He thought as the wind blew harder.

_But…Who?  
_

He looked up; Yugi was running towards him frantically. Tea, Tristan, and Joey were looking outside as they reached for Yugi to come back into the tents.

_…What?_

"Seto are you _nuts_? _Come on_!We have to _go_!" Yugi shouted frantically as he grabbed a hold of Seto's hand and tugged him hard. "…Why are you just _standing _here?" He demanded as he continued to pull on Seto's arm.

"It's just a little wind Yugi…What are you guys so upset about?"

"A little wind? It's a sandstorm!" Yugi grabbed a hold of Seto's shirt and began pulling before he finally ended up holding onto Seto's waist. He could feel the grip on his waist tighten as the wind blew harder. "…Seto we need…To go inside the tents…W-We can't stay out here…" He said as he grabbed onto Seto's hand again. As Yugi pulled, Seto could feel his feet begin to move. In what seemed like an instant he was inside the tent with Yugi's arms around his neck.

_…Who was that? That…Wind wasn't calm…And even when it was angry…It wasn't his anger…It was someone more…Someone even angrier…  
_

It was then he realized that Yugi's grip tightened, and with it the wind blew even more. His eyes widened as he realized the connection.

_The winds blows harder…When I show Yugi affection…Or when he...Gets close to me…?  
_

He questioned as he looked down at Yugi trembling in his arms.

"Yugi. Let go of me." He yelled over the wind. Yugi looked up, Seto could see the terror in his eyes as his lips quivered. His grip seemed to tighten, indicating he didn't want to let go. "…Trust me. It will stop the wind."

Yugi began to speak as he slowly released Seto from his grip, as his hands removed themselves from Seto the wind died down.

_I knew it.  
_

Seto thought as he walked out of the tent. As he emerged the wind blew less and less the more distance he put between Yugi and himself. He moved closer to the Pharaoh's Pyramid. As he reached his fell to the ground and leaned his back against the Pyramid's golden walls. The wind had finally died down enough, Seto could see the campsite in the distance and sighed gently as he saw Yugi and the others emerge from their tents.

"…What in the world is wrong with you? Endangering…Yugi…And the others…Just because you're angry with me?" He huffed as he leaned his head back. Seto closed his eyes as a sharp pain radiated through his temple. He brought his hand to his forehead and felt the cut that began at the tip and ended at the bottom of his eye. It stung as he grazed it with his dry hands. He pulled his hand away and looked intensely at his fingers; slightly covered in blood he wiped them against the dirt-covered shirt he wore.

He looked over himself as he leaned against the Pyramid. His clothing was torn, and several blood spots and splatters could be found amongst the tears and rips.

…_Great... _He thought as he looked into the sky. The Pyramid's point lingered in the sky and by now the shadow of the Pyramids began to move in their proper directions. _It wasn't him…He knew…He knows about Yugi's feelings…And he knows mine...He knows I love him...And He knows...That I'm his alone...Nothing could change that...  
_

"…So who…Caused that storm…?"


	10. Solving The Puzzle PrideShipping

**((+ Ok guys. I know I said you'd get to meet the character that this story is all about in this chapter but…A lot happens and I didn't want overwhelm you guys. D:  
So he'll definitely be in the next chapter. I can promise you that. :]  
~Also sorry for taking so long to update! Work. c  
Plus I've recently drawn a picture of Kai-Kun in a Maids outfit…  
Anyways…  
~It's soon coming to a close. And whichever ending you read I hope you enjoy it! + ))  
((+ PRIDESHIPPING FANS SEE THIS ONE! :D +))  
- Seto&Yami**

* * *

As the wind came to stop Seto raised to his feet. He could see in the distance Yugi looking at him while the others were arguing about the cooking supplies that had been blown around the campsite.

He walked forward slowly, observing the wind as he moved closer to Yugi and his friends.

_…Are you going to get angry again?  
_

He thought as he glared at the sky.

_Whoever you are, if you're trying to scare me you're wasting your time. I'm here for one reason and one reason only…There's no chance in you taking me away from that goal.  
_

The wind picked up once more, a gentle breeze blew lightly against his face. He stopped and stared closely at the ground. A familiar scent seemed to enter his nose and he inhaled the air.

_Soon…Right? I only hope so…  
_

He saw himself glancing in the direction of the shadows. They were only several miles apart.

_The sandstorm must have lasted longer than I thought. _

Seto slowly brought his hand to the cut on his forehead again.

_Did I black out or something? I don't even remember getting this cut…  
_

"Ugh…!" He flinched at his own touch. He pulled his hand back again and examined the moist red liquid on his fingers. "…As if I need any more blood on me…" He muttered as he placed his finger to his lips. "If it was you…You owe me for injuring me so much."

He whispered as he continued to walk forward. By the time he reached the campsite the other were sitting around a small fire they had started in order to cook the little food they had left after the storm. Yugi immediately stood from the rock he had been sitting on and ran over to Seto.

"Are you OK? You're forehead…" Yugi reached his hand out but quickly pulled it back. "…W-What hit you?"

Seto reached his hand up to touch the wound again. He hid the flinch that tried to force its way through.

"…Huh…I didn't even notice." He laughed gently. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Seto smiled gently as he removed his hand from his head. Yugi opened his mouth in protest. His fists were tightened at his sides.

"But you're bleeding…! A lot! And it has to hurt…"

"It's a head wound Yugi, it's going to bleed a lot. But if it bothers you that much I can patch it up." He said as he began looking for the first-aid kit they had brought along with them. His search brought the two into the tent as he continued to look for the kit.

"This is…Ridiculous…" He muttered. Yugi sat in the corner of the tent and he stared with worried eyes.

"Um…Seto? I think you should let _me _bandage you…You didn't notice the first-aid kit right in front of you." Yugi pointed towards the white box as Seto looked down. As he glanced down the blood from his forehead dripped lightly onto the box; tinting its color to a dark pink.

"Feh…" He grabbed the box and moved over towards Yugi as he leaned against the other supplies within the tent. "If you want to do it…Go ahead…Though I didn't think you were knowledgeable in medicine."

Yugi opened the case and took out the supplies angrily.

"You know. You don't need to be a doctor to clean up a wound."

"And if you have to sew the wound?"

Yugi flinched. "Y-You think it's that bad?"

Seto touched the wound again; he pulled his hand away and noticed the blood drip down his hand. "Possibly. It's bleeding more now that I'm out of the dust. Are you sure you want to clean it up?"

Yugi took his hand pulled Seto's face in his direction.

"I-I'll clean it up but what are we going to do if you need stitches?"

"Do we have a stapler?" Yugi dropped the bottle of peroxide he had in his hand as he heard what Seto had said.

"Are you nuts? T-That'd worsen the wound!" He stared angrily at Seto, who had a clam and nonchalant face. He noticed a small smile graze his lips as Yugi continued to stare angrily at him. "T-This isn't a joke you know…" Yugi muttered.

"You know…That you've been able to get angry at me. I've never seen you angry."

"You still didn't answer my question seriously…" Yugi interrupted as he dabbed the moist cloth on cut. "What are we going to do if you need stitches…?"

"…" Seto thought of it for a while before answering. His eyes darted around the tent before he sighed. "I'm sure Tea has a mirror, and we can find some thread and a needle."

"But that doesn't mean we'll be able to find someone who can stitch it!"

"Can Tea sew?"

"I'm not going to ask her to sew your head back together…" Yugi muttered again.

"I'll ask." Seto said as he moved to get up. Yugi placed his hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down into the sitting position.

"Would you stop moving? You're going to make it bleed again."

"…You're really bossy, even more so than _me_. And even _I _find _that _hard to believe."

"…" Yugi remained quiet for a few moments as he thought over what Seto had said. His hands moved at a slower pace than they had before. "You have to be bossy, around someone who doesn't listen…"

Seto jerked his head away from Yugi.

"If I don't _listen _well, maybe I should be bandaging myself." He said smugly.

"Well you only listen to yourself, so I guess that would solve your _listening_ problem."

Seto flinched as Yugi dabbed another alcohol swab on his forehead. His eyes darted in different directions as he avoided Yugi's eye contact.

_Ugh…! What in the world is his problem today? He's acting like ME… _Seto thought. _Or is he trying to be more like…Him?  
_

The bandage around his head tightened as Seto looked back towards Yugi. His face had shown several different emotions, as if he couldn't decide which one to show. Seto sighed lightly as he placed his hand through Yugi's hair.

"You know I like you…When you're yourself." He whispered. "So…Don't change, OK?" He smiled lightly.

Yugi's face flushed as he stood.

"W-Whatever…You're all bandaged up so…" Yugi muttered as he looked in Kaiba's direction. His face seemed softer and more like his own rather than the face that had been showing a few moments ago.

"So no stitches?" Seto said standing; he poked at the large bandage on his forehead. "…This covers up my whole head you know."

"S-Shut up! So I-I'm not best doctor…" Yugi's face flushed once more. "I-If you don't like it maybe you should do it yourself…"

Seto leaned down to Yugi's level and smirked. He leaned in closer so his mouth was touching Yugi's ear lightly.

"No, that's alright. It will bleed more if I touch it. Besides…" Seto leaned his face back and smiled jokingly in Yugi's face. "I like teasing you. You're reactions are similar to Mokuba's." As he stood up he began to walk to the flap of the tent. He opened it slightly before he turned his head around and smirked once more. "Though he makes a cuter face." He said as he walked into the sand.

"C-Cuter face…?" Yugi said as his face flushed even more. He could feel the redness radiate through his cheeks and to his neck. "He's so stupid…T-Teasing me like that…Is that how he treats Mokuba when they're alone?" He mumbled as he walked outside of the tent. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "T-That's borderline incest…But…Mokuba is really cute…" He whispered to himself. He smiled gently as he thought of the two brothers.

_They are…Really cute together._

"Hey Yugi!" Tea called.

Yugi snapped his head out of his trance and looked forward. Tea was waving her hand in the air and smiling.

"Are you hungry?" She said as he walked over towards the fire.

"…Yeah…Where's Seto?"

"He went…Out…I guess you could say. I saw him walking in the direction of the Pyramid's shadows." She said as she pointed in the direction she was mentioning. "I think he's counting down the minutes." She said eagerly.

"Well…We all are…Except maybe three of us…" Yugi mentioned as he motioned towards Joey and Tristan. He sat down on the rock next to Tea, though his gaze continued towards where the shadows meet.

"They've been passed out since I fed them. But that is really they're nature…So I'd say they are pretty excited too."

"..." Yugi remained silent as he continued to stare out into the desert. He could see a small spot in the vast sand that was darker than the rest…

* * *

…_Move… _He thought as he stared angrily at the shadows. _Come on…Move already! _

He sat with his knees to his chin in the shadow of the Pharaoh's Pyramid. His feet tapped impatiently in the sand. As they kicked up the dry earth he could feel the dust enter his nose.

"Ah…Ah…" He took a deep breath. "Choo!"

_Ugh…This is…Getting ridiculous…If I'm waiting out here for the shadows to touch, it will take me awhile to get back…And the door may be closed by then…  
_he stood up reluctantly as he stared at the shadows again.

_You're just tempting my patience…  
_

He sighed as he slowly walked back to the campsite.

"Seto, you're back?" Tea looked up.

"The shadows wouldn't move fast enough." He adapted the same position he had had out in the desert on the sand in between the rocks Tea and Yugi were sitting on.

"Are you hungry?" She motioned towards the food that was still boiling in the pot. He stared at it for several moments before he responded.

"…No I'm…Too nervous to eat…" He looked around the campsite, as his eyes focused on Joey and Tristan he mumbled. "I'm not waiting for them, you know."

Yugi smiled and placed his hand on Seto's head. He ruffled his hair lightly as if he was a younger child.

Seto moved away and glared at Yugi, who's smile only widened.

"They'll wake up. Probably at the last minute but…"

Seto's hearing seemed to tune out as he glanced over at the Pyramid, he could feel his cheeks get slightly warmer as he thought of the person he was eager to meet once again.

_Why am I so nervous…? It's not like it's the first time we're meeting… _He closed his eyes tightly. _But the last time. We never got to say good-bye…  
_

He stood up slowly and walked without a sound or explanation to the Pyramid that held the Pharaoh. In a few moments his hand was against the Pyramid. He looked up into the sky, the shades of purple and red mixed together to create several different shades in the sky.

_Why are you keeping me waiting?_ He thought as he stared into the sky. _I want to see you…  
_

He leaned his back against the Pyramid and slowly slid to the sand. The dust flew into the air and swirled around him before they finally lay on the ground once more.

He laid his forehead against his knees, he could feel the sting of the wound that had been caused a few hours before but he ignored the pain.

As he closed his eyes he felt slight touches to his face. Two hands gripped his cheeks and pulled his face up to look in front of him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a man.

He was slightly see-through, Seto could see the outlines of the group behind the spirit.

"…Who?" Seto's eyes widened as he saw the face of the apparition. "Are…You?" He whispered as his lip quivered. He leaned closer to the Pyramid as the apparition smirked. The apparitions hand guided itself towards the wound on Seto's forehead; gently he took the bandage off. It fell onto Seto's blood and dirt-stained shirt.

_I'm you. _The apparition whispered. His lips were not moving, though Seto could tell it was not his own voice speaking within his mind.

"M-Me…?" The spirit smiled as his eyes narrowed. His hand remained on Seto's forehead; its fingers lightly grazed the edges of the wound.

_What do you…Want with my Pharaoh? _

The voice in Seto's head still remained quiet, though now the edge in his tone sounded harmful.

"The…Pharaoh…" Seto whispered. "Is not…"

_I know. Who you want…This person you call Yami, is still a part of my Pharaoh. They are two people, yet they are one in the same. What do you want with my Pharaoh? _The spirit repeated, his tone was slightly angrier and more impatient. His eyes narrowed more as he stared at Seto.

"Yami…I want to see him."

_Why?  
_

"Does it…Matter to you?" As he finished his sentence, he flinched. The spirit had moved his hand onto the wound of his head; it slowly began to bleed once more as he fiddled with the edges. "Agh…!"

_It matters. I have been with him since we were children, he is my cousin, but more importantly my love and I will not allow someone so indecisive to call him their own.  
_

"I-Indecisive…?" Seto muttered as he brought his hand to his forehead, he blocked the wound from the spirits reach.

_The small one that resembles my Pharaoh. You love him, yet you claim to love my Pharaoh as well? Don't lie to me. I am you, and I can see through you. Your lies…And everything else. I know what you think. I've known every thought you've had since you appeared in the land of Egypt._

_Y-You…Know…?_

_Yes. I know.  
_

The spirit said angrily. He glared at the man who leaned against the Pyramid.

_My Pharaoh is angry with me for not allowing you to pass…And for injuring you. But he has yet to understand it is for his own protection.  
_

"How can you say what's best for him…? You don't know _Yami_."

_I know about Yami's other self. Far more than you…And Yami will continue to have those memories of the past if he returns. And even if he remains in Egypt…He still contains the memories he made here, in your time.  
_

"…" Seto stared into the spirit's eyes. He felt as if he was looking into a mirror that was showing a completely different expression. "Maybe you're right." He muttered. "Maybe I'm not the best person for the Pharaoh…Or for Yami…But…I know one thing for sure…I love him…And…When he left several years ago, I never got to say good-bye to him…And I never got to tell him how I felt…And he never got to tell _me _how _he _felt." Seto took a breath as he stood from the position on the sand, his hands clenched into fists at his side as he continued. "But I've gotten a good idea of how he felt about me…From someone much closer to him than you…Or me…"

_Are you mentioning that imitation of him that you've fallen for?  
_

"…That is who I'm talking about. But he's not an imitation…Yugi is his own person, as Yami is his own…And for you not to let _Yami _or _Atem _have what they want…Well that's not being a very good _servant, _now is it?"

_You have a mouth on you…  
_

The spirit growled. His eyes were furious though his face remained calm. Seto's lip quivered lightly, but he stood his ground as his fists clenched tighter together.

_…But… _

The spirit's eyes calmed as he stared into Seto's.

_For you to mutter those words to me …I see now you are indeed me as well as I am you…Take care of…Our Pharaoh…Seto.  
_

The spirit's whispers slowly drifted into the wind as the apparition disappeared in the gently breeze that followed. He felt another touch to his forehead and another slight whisper.

_I apologize. Our Pharaoh…Has waited for you, don't keep him waiting any longer._

As the spirit's whispers turned into wind once more, Seto could hear a faint rumbling sound behind him. Quickly he glanced over his shoulder as the doorway to the tomb was opening.

"…Were the shadows really the puzzle…Or was gaining his trust…?" Seto whispered as his eyes moved to where the spirit had been only a few seconds ago.

_So that was the Priest… _Seto thought as he crossed his arms. _He's nothing like me._ He pouted.

"Seto!" Yugi yelled from the distance. He was running towards the Pyramid with the others close behind him. "Who were you talking to?" He said as he came to a stop in front of Seto.

"Uh…I…" He stuttered.

The others ran close behind Yugi and carefully came to a stop as Seto began to answer. Joey moved closer to Seto and wrapped his arm around his neck. He leaned in closer to Seto's face and smirked.

"We were watching you for awhile. Whoever you were talking to…You got pretty mad at, huh?"

"…What are you doing so close to my face?" Seto sneered.

"Come on, Kaiba! We're all friends here. Besides…Should we _act _like we get along for Yami's sake?" Joey rubbed his face up against Seto's cheek. He twitched before he calmly endured the affection Joey was showing him now. "We can hate each other after we meet up with Yami."

"…Feh…" Seto muttered.

He glanced toward the now open tomb. He seemed to be inching towards it even though he wasn't physically moving. He felt a grip on his hand, as he looked down he noticed Yugi standing next to him.

"…We should go in now, huh?" Yugi said as he stared at the tomb. "Yami's waiting…For all of us."

Joey's arm continued around Yugi's shoulders, cutting in between the two.

"But…I'm sure he's mainly been waiting for _you_, Kaiba. After all you two hated each other long enough…It's about time you two loved each other isn't it?"

"…" Seto glared at Joey as he smiled. "Your statements really make no sense at all…Regardless…Thank you." Joey's smile widened before he ran ahead of everyone else.

"Well let's get going then!" He said as he pointed to the tomb. "It's about time that Kaiba got some action, eh?"

Everyone's eyes seemed to widen at Joey's statement. Seto's face was a deep red, both in anger and embarrassment.

_I can't…Believe…H-Him…  
_

He thought as he walked forward. As he approached Joey he placed his hand on Joey's shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Ahaha…Joey…" He said as he looked up, he was smiling gently. His eyes were calm. "I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU." Joey laughed jokingly as he ran to the Pyramid and around the grounds.

"Psh. See? Maybe you wouldn't be so irritated if you met up with Yami…And we left you two alone for a few minutes?"

"You're unbearable!" Kaiba shouted as he hit Joey on the head with a tight fist. He was shaking in anger, but his face was redder than anyone had ever seen it. "…Can we GO now?" He said as he turned towards the group. They were all smiling slightly, Yugi was still slightly blushing from Joey's previous statement.

Joey stood up in a jolt and pointed towards the sky as to prove his point.

"See if you…!"

"You. Shut. Up. Now." Kaiba hissed through his teeth. Joey slowly fell down to the ground as he stared up at Seto. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open. Seto sighed as his face returned to it's original calm state.

_I've been around these guys too long…I'm losing my calm composure…  
_

He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. He held his hand down towards Joey.

"…Come on…Like you said…I don't want to keep _Yami_ waiting any longer…"


	11. Solving The Puzzle ScandalTimeShipping

**((+ Ok guys. I know I said you'd get to meet the character that this story is all about in this chapter but…A lot happens and I didn't want overwhelm you guys. D:  
So he'll definitely be in the next chapter. I can promise you that. :]  
~Also sorry for taking so long to update! Work. c  
Plus I've recently drawn a picture of Kai-Kun in a Maids outfit…  
Anyways…  
~It's soon coming to a close. And whichever ending you read I hope you enjoy it! +))  
((+ SCANDALSHIPPING/TIMESHIPPING FANS SEE THIS ONE! :D +))  
- PriestSeto&PharaohAtem/Seto&PharaohAtem.**

* * *

As the wind came to stop Seto raised to his feet. He could see in the distance Yugi looking at him while the others were arguing about the cooking supplies that had been blown around the campsite.

He walked forward slowly, observing the wind as he moved closer to Yugi and his friends.

_…Are you going to get angry again?  
_

He thought as he glared at the sky.

_Whoever you are, if you're trying to scare me you're wasting your time. I'm here for one reason and one reason only…There's no chance in you taking me away from that goal.  
_

The wind picked up once more, a gentle breeze blew lightly against his face. He stopped and stared closely at the ground. A familiar scent seemed to enter his nose and he inhaled the air.

_Soon…Right? I only hope so…  
_

He saw himself glancing in the direction of the shadows. They were only several miles apart.

_The sandstorm must have lasted longer than I thought. _

Seto slowly brought his hand to the cut on his forehead again.

_Did I black out or something? I don't even remember getting this cut…  
_

"Ugh…!" He flinched at his own touch. He pulled his hand back again and examined the moist red liquid on his fingers. "…As if I need any more blood on me…" He muttered as he placed his finger to his lips. "If it was you…You owe me for injuring me so much."

He whispered as he continued to walk forward. By the time he reached the campsite the other were sitting around a small fire they had started in order to cook the little food they had left after the storm. Yugi immediately stood from the rock he had been sitting on and ran over to Seto.

"Are you OK? You're forehead…" Yugi reached his hand out but quickly pulled it back. "…W-What hit you?"

Seto reached his hand up to touch the wound again. He hid the flinch that tried to force its way through.

"…Huh…I didn't even notice." He laughed gently. "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt." Seto smiled gently as he removed his hand from his head. Yugi opened his mouth in protest. His fists were tightened at his sides.

"But you're bleeding…! A lot! And it has to hurt…"

"It's a head wound Yugi, it's going to bleed a lot. But if it bothers you that much I can patch it up." He said as he began looking for the first-aid kit they had brought along with them. His search brought the two into the tent as he continued to look for the kit.

"This is…Ridiculous…" He muttered. Yugi sat in the corner of the tent and he stared with worried eyes.

"Um…Seto? I think you should let _me _bandage you…You didn't notice the first-aid kit right in front of you." Yugi pointed towards the white box as Seto looked down. As he glanced down the blood from his forehead dripped lightly onto the box; tinting its color to a dark pink.

"Feh…" He grabbed the box and moved over towards Yugi as he leaned against the other supplies within the tent. "If you want to do it…Go ahead…Though I didn't think you were knowledgeable in medicine."

Yugi opened the case and took out the supplies angrily.

"You know. You don't need to be a doctor to clean up a wound."

"And if you have to sew the wound?"

Yugi flinched. "Y-You think it's that bad?"

Seto touched the wound again; he pulled his hand away and noticed the blood drip down his hand. "Possibly. It's bleeding more now that I'm out of the dust. Are you sure you want to clean it up?"

Yugi took his hand pulled Seto's face in his direction.

"I-I'll clean it up but what are we going to do if you need stitches?"

"Do we have a stapler?" Yugi dropped the bottle of peroxide he had in his hand as he heard what Seto had said.

"Are you nuts? T-That'd worsen the wound!" He stared angrily at Seto, who had a clam and nonchalant face. He noticed a small smile graze his lips as Yugi continued to stare angrily at him. "T-This isn't a joke you know…" Yugi muttered.

"You know…That you've been able to get angry at me. I've never seen you angry."

"You still didn't answer my question seriously…" Yugi interrupted as he dabbed the moist cloth on cut. "What are we going to do if you need stitches…?"

"…" Seto thought of it for a while before answering. His eyes darted around the tent before he sighed. "I'm sure Tea has a mirror, and we can find some thread and a needle."

"But that doesn't mean we'll be able to find someone who can stitch it!"

"Can Tea sew?"

"I'm not going to ask her to sew your head back together…" Yugi muttered again.

"I'll ask." Seto said as he moved to get up. Yugi placed his hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down into the sitting position.

"Would you stop moving? You're going to make it bleed again."

"…You're really bossy, even more so than _me_. And even _I _find _that _hard to believe."

"…" Yugi remained quiet for a few moments as he thought over what Seto had said. His hands moved at a slower pace than they had before. "You have to be bossy, around someone who doesn't listen…"

Seto jerked his head away from Yugi.

"If I don't _listen _well, maybe I should be bandaging myself." He said smugly.

"Well you only listen to yourself, so I guess that would solve your _listening_ problem."

Seto flinched as Yugi dabbed another alcohol swab on his forehead. His eyes darted in different directions as he avoided Yugi's eye contact.

_Ugh…! What in the world is his problem today? He's acting like ME… _Seto thought. _Or is he trying to be more like…Him?  
_

The bandage around his head tightened as Seto looked back towards Yugi. His face had shown several different emotions, as if he couldn't decide which one to show. Seto sighed lightly as he placed his hand through Yugi's hair.

"You know I like you…When you're yourself." He whispered. "So…Don't change, OK?" He smiled lightly.

Yugi's face flushed as he stood.

"W-Whatever…You're all bandaged up so…" Yugi muttered as he looked in Kaiba's direction. His face seemed softer and more like his own rather than the face that had been showing a few moments ago.

"So no stitches?" Seto said standing; he poked at the large bandage on his forehead. "…This covers up my whole head you know."

"S-Shut up! So I-I'm not best doctor…" Yugi's face flushed once more. "I-If you don't like it maybe you should do it yourself…"

Seto leaned down to Yugi's level and smirked. He leaned in closer so his mouth was touching Yugi's ear lightly.

"No, that's alright. It will bleed more if I touch it. Besides…" Seto leaned his face back and smiled jokingly in Yugi's face. "I like teasing you. You're reactions are similar to Mokuba's." As he stood up he began to walk to the flap of the tent. He opened it slightly before he turned his head around and smirked once more. "Though he makes a cuter face." He said as he walked into the sand.

"C-Cuter face…?" Yugi said as his face flushed even more. He could feel the redness radiate through his cheeks and to his neck. "He's so stupid…T-Teasing me like that…Is that how he treats Mokuba when they're alone?" He mumbled as he walked outside of the tent. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "T-That's borderline incest…But…Mokuba is really cute…" He whispered to himself. He smiled gently as he thought of the two brothers.

_They are…Really cute together._

"Hey Yugi!" Tea called.

Yugi snapped his head out of his trance and looked forward. Tea was waving her hand in the air and smiling.

"Are you hungry?" She said as he walked over towards the fire.

"…Yeah…Where's Seto?"

"He went…Out…I guess you could say. I saw him walking in the direction of the Pyramid's shadows." She said as she pointed in the direction she was mentioning. "I think he's counting down the minutes." She said eagerly.

"Well…We all are…Except maybe three of us…" Yugi mentioned as he motioned towards Joey and Tristan. He sat down on the rock next to Tea, though his gaze continued towards where the shadows meet.

"They've been passed out since I fed them. But that is really they're nature…So I'd say they are pretty excited too."

"..." Yugi remained silent as he continued to stare out into the desert. He could see a small spot in the vast sand that was darker than the rest…

* * *

…_Move… _He thought as he stared angrily at the shadows. _Come on…Move already! _

He sat with his knees to his chin in the shadow of the Pharaoh's Pyramid. His feet tapped impatiently in the sand. As they kicked up the dry earth he could feel the dust enter his nose.

"Ah…Ah…" He took a deep breath. "Choo!"

_Ugh…This is…Getting ridiculous…If I'm waiting out here for the shadows to touch, it will take me awhile to get back…And the door may be closed by then…  
_he stood up reluctantly as he stared at the shadows again.

_You're just tempting my patience…  
_

He sighed as he slowly walked back to the campsite.

"Seto, you're back?" Tea looked up.

"The shadows wouldn't move fast enough." He adapted the same position he had had out in the desert on the sand in between the rocks Tea and Yugi were sitting on.

"Are you hungry?" She motioned towards the food that was still boiling in the pot. He stared at it for several moments before he responded.

"…No I'm…Too nervous to eat…" He looked around the campsite, as his eyes focused on Joey and Tristan he mumbled. "I'm not waiting for them, you know."

Yugi smiled and placed his hand on Seto's head. He ruffled his hair lightly as if he was a younger child.

Seto moved away and glared at Yugi, who's smile only widened.

"They'll wake up. Probably at the last minute but…"

Seto's hearing seemed to tune out as he glanced over at the Pyramid, he could feel his cheeks get slightly warmer as he thought of the person he was eager to meet once again.

_Why am I so nervous…? It's not like it's the first time we're meeting… _He closed his eyes tightly. _But the last time. We never got to say good-bye…  
_

He stood up slowly and walked without a sound or explanation to the Pyramid that held the Pharaoh. In a few moments his hand was against the Pyramid. He looked up into the sky, the shades of purple and red mixed together to create several different shades in the sky.

_Why are you keeping me waiting?_ He thought as he stared into the sky. _I want to see you…  
_

He leaned his back against the Pyramid and slowly slid to the sand. The dust flew into the air and swirled around him before they finally lay on the ground once more.

He laid his forehead against his knees, he could feel the sting of the wound that had been caused a few hours before but he ignored the pain.

As he closed his eyes he felt slight touches to his face. Two hands gripped his cheeks and pulled his face up to look in front of him. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a man.

He was slightly see-through, Seto could see the outlines of the group behind the spirit.

"…Who?" Seto's eyes widened as he saw the face of the apparition. "Are…You?" He whispered as his lip quivered. He leaned closer to the Pyramid as the apparition smirked. The apparitions hand guided itself towards the wound on Seto's forehead; gently he took the bandage off. It fell onto Seto's blood and dirt-stained shirt.

_I'm you. _The apparition whispered. His lips were not moving, though Seto could tell it was not his own voice speaking within his mind.

"M-Me…?" The spirit smiled as his eyes narrowed. His hand remained on Seto's forehead; its fingers lightly grazed the edges of the wound.

_What do you…Want with my Pharaoh? _

The voice in Seto's head still remained quiet, though now the edge in his tone sounded harmful.

"The…Pharaoh…" Seto whispered. "Isn't yours…To control…"

_There are two people, yet they are one in the same...Why do you insist on going after either? What do you want with my Pharaoh? _The spirit repeated, his tone was slightly angrier and more impatient. His eyes narrowed more as he stared at Seto.

"Atem…I want to see him."

_Why?  
_

"Does it…Matter to you?" As he finished his sentence, he flinched. The spirit had moved his hand onto the wound of his head; it slowly began to bleed once more as he fiddled with the edges. "Agh…!"

_It matters. I have been with him since we were children, he is my cousin, but more importantly my love and I will not allow someone so indecisive to call him their own.  
_

"I-Indecisive…?" Seto muttered as he brought his hand to his forehead, he blocked the wound from the spirits reach.

_The small one that resembles my Pharaoh. You love him, yet you claim to love my Pharaoh as well? Don't lie to me. I am you, and I can see through you. Your lies…And everything else. I know what you think. I've known every thought you've had since you appeared in the land of Egypt._

_Y-You…Know…?_

_Yes. I know.  
_

The spirit said angrily. He glared at the man who leaned against the Pyramid.

_My Pharaoh is angry with me for not allowing you to pass…And for injuring you. But he has yet to understand it is for his own protection.  
_

"How can you say what's best for him…? You don't know _Atem_."

_I know about my Pharaoh. Far more than you…He has contained the memories he has made here with you and has brought them back to Egypt with him…It is your fault he is upset…It is your fault he is no longer happy with ME…! I will not allow for you…Someone who does not even know who he truly loves to be within even a step of my Pharaoh's life!  
_

"…" Seto stared into the spirit's eyes. He felt as if he was looking into a mirror that was showing a completely different expression. "Maybe you're right." He muttered. "Maybe I'm not the best person for Yami…Or for Atem…But…I know one thing for sure…I love him…And…When I saw him for the last time several years ago, I never got to say good-bye to him…And I never got to tell him how I felt…I only had said things I regretted...Because of my ignorance to my own feelings he never got to tell _me _how _he _felt." Seto took a breath as he stood from the position on the sand, his hands clenched into fists at his side as he continued. "But I've gotten a good idea of how he felt about me…From someone much closer to him than you…Or me…"

_Are you mentioning that imitation of him that you've fallen for?  
_

"…That is who I'm talking about. But he's not an imitation…Yugi is his own person, as Atem is his own…And for you not to let _Yami _or _Atem _have what they want…Well that's not being a very good _servant, _now is it?"

_You have a mouth on you…  
_

The spirit growled. His eyes were furious though his face remained calm. Seto's lip quivered lightly, but he stood his ground as his fists clenched tighter together.

_…But… _

The spirit's eyes calmed as he stared into Seto's.

_For you to mutter those words to me …I see now you are indeed me as well as I am you…Let us…Take care of our Pharaoh, together…  
_

The spirit's whispers slowly drifted into the wind as the apparition glided solely towards him. Seto felt the touches of the apparition on his hands and throughout the rest of his body as the spirit melted into his form.

_My memories…Are yours. My feelings are yours. Take care of Atem…Like I could not. Seto._

As the spirit's whispers faded into his mind, Seto could hear a faint rumbling sound behind him. Quickly he glanced over his shoulder as the doorway to the tomb was opening.

"…Were the shadows really the puzzle…Or was gaining his trust…?" Seto whispered as his eyes glanced over his hands and arms.

_So that was the Priest… _Seto thought as he crossed his arms. _He's nothing like me._ He pouted. _But now…I suppose he IS me…_

"Seto!" Yugi yelled from the distance. He was running towards the Pyramid with the others close behind him. "Who were you talking to?" He said as he came to a stop in front of Seto.

"Uh…I…" He stuttered.

The others ran close behind Yugi and carefully came to a stop as Seto began to answer. Joey moved closer to Seto and wrapped his arm around his neck. He leaned in closer to Seto's face and smirked.

"We were watching you for awhile. Whoever you were talking to…You got pretty mad at, huh?"

"…What are you doing so close to my face?" Seto sneered.

"Come on, Kaiba! We're all friends here. Besides…Shouldn't we _act _like we get along for…Who do love now?" Joey rubbed his face up against Seto's cheek. He twitched before he calmly endured the affection Joey was showing him now. "We can hate each other after we meet up with Yami."

"…Atem…" Seto muttered.

He glanced toward the now open tomb. He seemed to be inching towards it even though he wasn't physically moving. He felt a grip on his hand, as he looked down he noticed Yugi standing next to him.

"…We should go in now, huh?" Yugi said as he stared at the tomb. "The Pharaoh's waiting…For all of us."

Joey's arm continued around Yugi's shoulders, cutting in between the two.

"But…I'm sure he's mainly been waiting for _you_, Kaiba. I mean, even if you _did _have a past life with the Pharaoh…He's not _you_."

"…" Seto glared at Joey as he smiled. "Your statements really make no sense at all…Regardless…Thank you." Joey's smile widened before he ran ahead of everyone else.

"Well let's get going then!" He said as he pointed to the tomb. "It's about time that Kaiba got some action, eh?"

Everyone's eyes seemed to widen at Joey's statement. Seto's face was a deep red, both in anger and embarrassment.

_I can't…Believe…H-Him…  
_

He thought as he walked forward. As he approached Joey he placed his hand on Joey's shoulder and squeezed tightly.

"Ahaha…Joey…" He said as he looked up, he was smiling gently. His eyes were calm. "I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU." Joey laughed jokingly as he ran to the Pyramid and around the grounds.

"Psh. See? Maybe you wouldn't be so irritated if you met up with Yami…And we left you two alone for a few minutes?"

"You're unbearable! And I told you it's _ATEM _not _YAMI!_" Kaiba shouted as he hit Joey on the head with a tight fist. He was shaking in anger, but his face was redder than anyone had ever seen it. "…Can we GO now?" He said as he turned towards the group. They were all smiling slightly; Yugi was still slightly blushing from Joey's previous statement.

Joey stood up in a jolt and pointed towards the sky as to prove his point.

"See if you…!"

"You. Shut. Up. Now." Kaiba hissed through his teeth. Joey slowly fell down to the ground as he stared up at Seto. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping open. Seto sighed as his

face returned to it's original calm state.

_I've been around these guys too long…I'm losing my calm composure…  
_

He thought as he ran his fingers through his hair. He held his hand down towards Joey.

"…Come on…Like you said…I don't want to keep _Atem_ waiting any longer…"


	12. I Finally Found You PrideShipping

**Hey guys!~  
These are the final chapters, I'm sorry if I confused you last time. :c  
I want to thank all of you for reading this…Reading your reviews and just knowing people enjoy my…Ideas…Really brighten up my worst days. :D  
If you liked this one, be sure to look for my new SetoXYami FanFic that's going to be coming out soon, called "My Own Personal Stalker!".  
It's through Yami's perspective so that should be a fun twist. :]  
Well…That's all, and I hope you enjoyed reading "For The Love Of A Pharaoh"!  
~For those of you waiting for the SetoXAtem part of this…That will be up tomorrow at the latest!  
It's gotten too late for me to write another 12 page chapter. DX**

* * *

Seto glanced back at the entrance of the tomb; the doorway was narrow and tall. The edges of the opening were ridged.

_It's as if…Someone CARVED this doorway…Like it wasn't part of the initial design.  
_

He thought as he touched the edges. From inside the tomb he could feel the cold air meet with the hot, dry air from outside. The darkness of the area ahead of them was a little less than welcoming.

He stepped inside slowly, looking around and feeling the surroundings as he went.

Yugi held tightly onto Seto's shirt, the others held on to each other's shirts in a line so the group could stay together in the dark. As Seto felt around, his hand glided over several torch hangings on the wall.

_…Where are the torches?  
_

He continued to feel around the hangings on the wall. His hands moved over several engravings before he found another hanging. It continued longer than the other hangings, and the texture was rough like cloth that I had been sitting unused.

He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small lighter. With his other hand he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He turned the lighter upside-down, and carefully cut a small hole in the lighter-fluids container. He quickly pulled the knife out, leaving a small hole in the lighter.

He took the lighter in one hand and searched around for the torch with his other, once found he removed his thumb from the small hole he had made in the lighter. After several seconds he placed his thumb back on the hole. With his other hand he lit the torch with the remaining lighter fluid. It ignited immediately as the narrow hallway filled with light.

"You had a lighter on you?" Joey yelled from the back. "Why didn't you use it earlier?"

"The lighter fluid was running out, and you don't expect a thousand year old torch to stay wet in this climate do you?"

"…" Joey remained silent as he pouted. Seto continued to walk forward as he took the torch from the hanger.

"We're almost to the main chamber." He whispered surely. As they continued to walk, Yugi's hand remained gripping Seto's shirt. He looked up, and around the narrow hallway they were still inside.

"…How do you know?"

Seto smirked. "I built it."

Yugi's and the rest of the group's eyes had widened. They stayed silent until they arrived, as Seto had said, in the main chamber. They looked around the room in amazement;

Hieroglyphics lined the walls and ceiling as a bottomless gap awaited them several feet in front. Yugi looked over towards Seto, who was touching the walls as he read the writings.

As the others gaped at the pit in the floor Yugi walked over to Seto and placed his hand on his arm.

"Seto how did you…Know about the chamber…?"

"The Priest built it, I have his memories." He whispered calmly as he traced the hieroglyphics with his finger. The tips of his fingers seemed to stick to the rough edges of the outlines. He muttered something before returning to Yugi. "…Help me find a switch. It will be next to symbols that look like these." Seto pointed to several symbols. "If we can find the switch…A small ledge should appear on the edges of the walls. We can get across then."

His eyes remained focused on Seto as his hands searched the wall. Yugi's glance switched from the wall to Seto as they both continued to search.

"Um…What do they mean?"

Seto smirked as his hand pressed against the roughly sketched hieroglyph.

"They mean…'Follow Me, Find Me'. They should be all around this tomb." He paused for a moment as he watched the ledges emerge from the sides of the walls. The group at the edge stopped and stared in amazement at the rocks moving away from the wall. "They only appear once, the others are just meaningless symbols…You could say the walls of the tomb are like a crossword puzzle."

"But…Follow me…?" Tea whispered. "There's no one to follow…"

Seto walked up towards her with Yugi at his heels, he remained silent until the ledges were fully exposed from the walls.

"…Hm."

"Since it is _Yami _we're talking about here, maybe he just wants us to follow our hearts?" Joey said smiling as if he had figured out the answer to a wide-world problem.

"That's not likely." Seto said crossing his arms.

"Eh? Why not?" In a matter of moments, Joey was in Seto's face; his hands were balled into tight fists at his side. "My ideas aren't smart enough for you?"

"…I'm not even going to acknowledge that question with an answer…But Yami didn't build this tomb, so any of his ideas wouldn't be brought into it."

"Well then if our hearts aren't the answer what is?" Joey turned around and crossed his arms. His face was red with frustration and slight embarrassment as his ideas got shot down once again by Kaiba.

"I'm thinking a guide. Yami or the Pharaoh to be exact. Pyramids were built as resting places for the dead, however I doubt all of the dead rested in peace…More so I would say Yami hasn't rested in piece since they laid him here."

"So what you're saying is Yami is our guide…?" Tea said wrapping her arms around herself. "I know Yami doesn't mean us any harm but this place gives me the creeps…!" She slowly moved her hands up and down her arms in an effort to comfort and warm herself. Seto chuckled lightly.

"Well it's not exactly supposed to be welcoming." Tea looked at him with a sarcastic glare before her eyes returned to the small ledge jutting from the wall.

"Are we supposed to walk across that?"

Seto nodded as he continued forward. He lightly stepped onto the ledge and arched his back so his shoulders and waist were the only things touching the wall.

Slowly, he began to move forward, the group behind him stood and stared in slight amazement and terror as he walked across the small ledge. When he reached the other side, his hand immediately went to his forehead and wiped the sweat that had accumulated while he was concentrating.

_That was…Harder than I thought…  
_

He thought as he regained his composure. With deep breaths he turned to the group.

"There are arrows in the walls…If you don't walk with your back arched they'll activate and run you through." He could see their faces become green, and one that was covered in disbelief.

"And if you don't believe me, you can walk with your back touching. The choice is up to you…In the meantime I'll look for a rope."

"Wha…? YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE US HERE?" Tea yelled frantically. Her arms were moving wildly in the air to prove her frustration and more than likely terror.

"…" Seto stared in disbelief at her before he muttered something almost incoherent. "I'm not _leaving_. I'm looking for rope so you don't have to walk across the ledge. It was harder than I thought it would be…" He stopped for a second. "Tea you have good balance, it probably wouldn't be too much of a problem for you. But for the two heavyweights on your team it'd be nearly, if not, impossible." Seto said as he began walking down the dark hallway, he used his hands to search the walls for something that may be a rope, or may be used as one.

_There has to be a rope somewhere…Or something at least…  
_

His thoughts continued as he went farther into the dark, the air got colder and a slight chill ran up his spine. He could feel his hands begin to shake as they touched the cold, damp, walls.

He bit his lip.

_Why am I afraid? This is ridiculous…  
_

Despite his thoughts he could hear his breathing increase; the cold air began to irritate his throat as his breaths increased. He closed his eyes tightly as he sat on the ground and clutched at his throat.

_I can't pass out in here…Is it the air? Its thick isn't it…? That's what's getting to me…A lack of air pressure or…I'm not afraid.  
_

He began to sweat in the tomb; the liquid dripping down his forehead began to make him shiver in the darkness. He slowly laid down on the ground, his hand still gripping his throat.

"_Kai…" _A slight whisper entered his ear; he felt the touch of a hand on his cheek. "_Kaiba…Stand up. You're being over-dramatic." _The whisper continued. He heard soft muttering, before he felt the hand on his waist. _"If you get up I'll…Let you beat me in a duel!" _The voice said.

When Seto didn't respond, he felt the hands move towards the front of his pants.

"Ah…" He bit his lip as his eyes slightly opened. "…Mm…" He brought his hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. His breath entered his lungs easily as he inhaled and exhaled at a normal pace.

"_I knew that would wake you up!" _The voice said, slightly laughing. _"But…It could have only made you more tired, huh?"  
_

Seto looked around him, he couldn't see anyone. But the voice was easily recognized.

"Where are you…?"

"_I'm right behind you. Touching your neck." _As the whisper said the words, Seto felt a cold touch to the back of his neck. Hands gripped his shoulders gently as they moved in a massaging motion.

Seto leaned his head back, he felt a soft surface. He turned his head to the left. He could see Yami, he was blurry and see-through; a slight shine radiated from the edges of the apparition. Seto's lips grazed upwards in a small smile.

"I can see you." He said as he let out a soft laugh.

_"Good. You wanted to right?"  
_

Seto inched forward. His lips lightly touched Yami's; though all he could feel was a cold sensation on his lips he continued to place his lips against Yami.

_"You're so much more…Nicer."  
_

"S-Shut up…I missed you…You're an idiot…Leaving me like that, without saying _anything._" He felt Yami's hands on the sides of his face; slowly his face was directed towards Yami's. Another cold sensation to his lips followed.

_"Even if I would have shown up to say good-bye, would you have listened?"  
_

"T-That's not the point…!" Seto took his hands and slowly moved them against Yami's neck and chest. A pained expression followed as his hand dropped.

_"What is it?" _Yami asked concerned, his forehead was placed against Seto's. But he could only feel the radiation of a cold chill.

"…Can you feel?" Seto asked.

"_A-Ah…Well…It's warm…Where you touch me." _Seto glanced at Yami; the glow from him lit his face up slightly. It was a light blue, every movement Yami made, the glow followed.

Seto took Yami's hand tightly in his and stood up from the damp floor he was sitting on. His clothes were slightly wet and stuck closely to his body. He turned his attention to Yami.

"I'm going to get you out of here…Then we can…Um…"

"_You're thinking perverted thoughts aren't you?" _Yami pressed

"…L-let's just go, OK?" Seto said as a deep blush filled his cheeks, Yami lightly poked Seto's cheek with his finger. The heat radiated through his hand from where he had touched Seto.

"W-What are you doing?"

_"I can see you blushing Kai-Kun! I wanted to see if I could feel it too. You must be really hot…" _Yami said slightly laughing. He continued to poke at Kaiba's face as they continued to walk forward, with Seto using Yami's glow as a light he was able to navigate through the tomb fairly well.

"What's this 'Kai-Kun' nickname anyways?" He muttered as his cheeks flushed again.

_"You don't like it? I think it's cute."  
_

"…I-I'm not cute."

Yami smiled lightly and brushed his lips against Seto's cheek.

"_On the contrary Kai-Kun. You're quite adorable." _Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck, the cold sensation filled his body as he felt the presence of Yami's arms.

_He's cold…But I feel so warm…  
_

_"K-Kai-Kun? Are you having trouble breathing again?" _Yami's arms immediately released themselves from his neck as he drifted gently in front of Seto's face. He placed his forehead to Seto's and tried to feel his temperature. "_You're starting to breathe heavy again…"_

"I-I'm OK…Just…Uh…"

Yami smirked lightly as he noticed Seto's cheeks get redder in embarrassment.

_"Ohhh. So I should stop touching you?"  
_

"…" Seto remained quiet as he tried to hide his embarrassment in the darkness. When he looked up, Yami was smiling and laughing lightly. His arms quickly wrapped themselves around

Seto's neck again as Yami began rubbing his cheek to Seto's.

_"See? You're just too cute!"  
_

"O-Ok…! Fine…Whatever you say…B-But I'm not the only one here. Don't you want to see Yugi and the others?" Seto said as he quickly changed the subject.

_"Ah, yeah! Where's Aibou?" _Yami asked excitedly._  
_

"In the main chamber, I was looking for a rope so they wouldn't fall."

_"Oh right. Seto wasn't very lenient on the traps, was he?" _Yami paused and looked away from Seto as he held his hand tightly. _"Also…" _Yami brought his hands to Seto's forehead. _"I'm sorry he hurt you. He was…Is really protective of me…Well the Pharaoh."  
_

Seto placed his hand on top of Yami's as he closed his eyes, he thought for several moments before he began to speak.

"As much as I want to be _alone _with you now…I have all my life to do that…So let's go get Yugi and the others, OK?"

"_Mm…Okay."_

* * *

"Where _IS _he? I mean really!" Tea said as she sat against the wall impatiently. Her arms were crossed as she stared in front of her. Yugi sat to her right and Joey sat to her left. Tristan was looking for more switches on the walls to increase the length of the ledge.

"Calm down tea, it's not like he's missing a _wedding_…" Joey muttered.

"Are you implying something with that statement?"

"G-Guy's…Stop fighting…" Yugi spoke up nervously. His knees were to his chin and his hands were fumbling with themselves in the dimly lit room. Tea and Joey glanced in Yugi's direction.

They looked at him with sympathetic eyes, Tea gripped his hand tightly in hers.

"Yugi…I'm sure he's fine."

"Yeah, after all he does like to do things by himself. He probably forgot all about us!" Joey said cracking a smile. Yugi flinched.

Tea glared angrily at Joey as she placed her arm around Yugi's shoulders. She pulled him closer to her as she attempted to comfort her friend. She rubbed his shoulders gently as her eyes glanced towards the dark hallway Seto had walked through a few hours ago. Her eyes focused as she saw a slight blue glow in the distance. Her elbow nudged Joey lightly as she pointed to the hallway, his eyes glanced in the direction and his eyes widened.

"…So you're all still alive? That's a relief…Sort of." Seto muttered as he smirked. Yami floated gently behind him, waving franticly.

_"Aibou, Aibou! Kai-Kun found me!" _He said as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck again.

Yugi looked up from the ground he stared at and smiled lightly. He looked over Seto's face, he looked irritated bit his face was red with embarrassment.

As he saw Seto he stood up and smiled fully.

"_We found a rope!" _Yami said eagerly. "_Throw it, throw it, throw it, Kai-Kun!" _He pestered.

"…" Seto endured the child-like behavior Yami was showing at the moment as he concentrated on throwing the rope so Tristan could catch it without the rope falling into the hole in the middle of the room. After a few tries, Tristan successfully caught it between his hands and tied it to one of the torch holders on the walls. Seto tied the other end to a torch holder on the opposite side of the room. With the knots tied double knotted and tightly secured the rest of the group began making their way across the gap one by one.

When they all made it across the gap they quickly moved towards Yami and Seto.

"Is _this _why it took you three hours to find a rope?" Joey said, irritated.

"Oh of course. I found Yami, so I'd naturally forget about the rope."

"Or maybe you found the rope _before _you found Yami?" Tristan popped up behind him and poked at his back. He stuck a thumb in the air and winked.

Seto's face got red in embarrassment as he remembered what had _almost _woken him up.

"W-What are you implying…?" He said defensively.

Joey and Tristan smiled widely as they continued to torment Kaiba jokingly.

"Your face is all red '_Kai-Kun_', something must have happened!"

A cold sensation suddenly appeared around Seto's neck and against his cheek.

_"And if something did happen? What would you two do…? You're just jealous because Kai-Kun got some and you didn't!" _Yami said as he winked. He could feel Seto's mouth gape open in disbelief.

"D-Don't tell them _LIES_, Yami!" He protested. "T-They'll take you seriously…!"

_"Kai-Kun is adorable, eh Joey?"  
_

"Uh…" Joey didn't respond with words, though his face flushed a deep red. In Yami's light they were all able to see the flushed faces of both Seto and Joey.

"Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi said as he smiled. "I bet you want alone time with Seto, huh?"

_"Ah! Yeah! Let's go get the Millennium Puzzle." _He said eagerly. "_Luckily, I remember the way my bodies resting place is. I can take you past all the traps."  
_

Yugi noticed Seto looking towards him, a smile grazed Yugi's lips as if to say his littler interruption was nothing but a normal interaction.

"Then let's get going. I bet Seto is eager to be alone with you too…Again." Yugi poked Seto in the arm gently. "Right…'_Kai-Kun_'?"

Seto wore a slightly frustrated, but obviously embarrassed face as they all began to walk down the long hallway. Yami floated gently around Seto, occasionally putting his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. His face flushed a deep red with every touch Yami placed on him.

"How foolish of me to think you'd actually _control _yourself around people, Yami." Seto whispered.

"_Why should I?"_ Yami pouted. "_Do you WANT me to control myself?"  
_

The group, who had been walking ahead of the two until now, looked back confusingly. Joey and Tristan slightly laughed as they tried to figure out what the two were talking about.

"D-Did you have to say that loudly?"

"_Yes. Your embarrassment amuses me." _Yami said loudly again. His tone was slightly seductive as he moved closer to Seto's face. He was smirking and placing his finger on Seto's nose.

"I-If you keep this up…You know I may not be able to take it much longer…" He whispered nervously.

"_I'm counting on it." _Yami said as his smirk widened.

Seto swallowed a lump in his throat as he struggled to come up with a comeback to what Yami had said, his face flushed deeper than it had been before as he thought of what Yami had fully meant with that statement.

"_No need to be nervous Kai-Kun! It will be fun. I'll finally be close to you!"  
_

"I-I'm not…Nervous…About that…"

"_Oh really? You've done it before then?" _Yami asked as he smiled. "_Who was it with?"  
_

"…Um…W-Well…I…" He stuttered as the lump in his throat grew larger. "I-I've…Never I mean…"

_"You're cute when you're nervous. But then, you've never done it before?" _He asked again.

"…" Seto remained silent this time as his face grew darker.

"_No worries, Kai-Kun. I've never either, so this should be fun, eh?"_

Seto stopped in his tracks as he stared at Yami.

_He hasn't even DONE it yet and he has me like this…?  
_

"_Ah, ah, Kai-Kun?" _Seto shook his head and continued to walk forward. "_Are you OK?"  
_

"Yeah…I just…Had a slightly disturbing thought." He said as he continued to walk past the group.

"_Mm…Did I do something wrong?" _Yami asked as he floated towards Seto again.

"…Eh? N-No. Don't worry about it…Just…Lead us in the right way OK?"

Yami smirked again before he kissed Seto's cheek.

_"You won't have to wait much longer..." _Yami said as he floated ahead of everyone, he was smiling brightly and pointing to the altar that had only recently come into view.

Seto looked at the altar as he hid his eagerness. His heart began to beat faster in his chest as he looked towards the Millennium Puzzle; his breath slowly began to increase.

He felt the touch of someone holding his hand, as he looked down he saw Yugi smiling up at him.

"…Don't worry. I won't keep you from each other." He whispered.

"Y-Yugi…?" He solely let go of Seto's hand as he walked forward towards Yami.

He smiled gently at his slight mirror image, Yami was shaking in excitement.

"_Aibou…Thank you." _He whispered.

"…There's no need, we're friends…!"

_"But Kai-Kun and you…?"  
_

Yugi took Yami's hand in his as they began walking forward.

"I won't…Steal him from you…He loves you too much." Yugi began. "I love you both and…I wouldn't want to hurt either of you. By ripping you apart, I'd be doing that…And hurting myself in the process."

_"…I'll take good care of him Aibou."  
_

Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled again, his smile was wider and brighter now. Sincerity beamed from his smile and eventually his words.

"I know you will Yami. I'm not worried." Yugi said as he reached for the golden Puzzle that was hanging on a rock in the wall. His hand gently touched the string the pendant was attached to, as he grabbed he felt as if he was holding onto an old friend that he had missed for so long.

He untied the Puzzle from the string that held it, and carefully connected it to the chain around his neck. Yami smiled and closed his eyes as he retreated to the Puzzle around Yugi's neck.

As a light engulfed Yugi, Seto saw his body grow slightly taller as the light slowly dimmed. He turned around and smiled.

_…He's back…  
_

Seto thought as he ran forward, once not caring about appearances he ran to Yami and wrapped his arms around his shorter frame.

_He's finally back…  
_

Yami pushed him gently away as he stared into Seto's eyes with a smirk on his lips. He could hear Seto's heartbeat through his shirt, Yami's smirk widened as he gripped Seto's collar and gently pulled him down towards his level.

Yami pressed his lips firmly against Seto's in a passionate kiss. Seto could feel his knees get weak as Yami entered his tongue slowly into his mouth. As their tongues wrestled behind closed lips, Seto could feel his mind start to haze.

Yami slowly leaned away from Seto and smiled.

"I don't want you to get _too _light-headed, bad for your brain." He said jokingly.

"…If that's the case my brain must be at Joey's level by now…" He muttered.

"Ehhh? Really? I've made you _that _light-headed?" Yami said as he wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. "Regardless…" He smirked again as he looked up into Seto's eyes with another seductive glance. "It will be better then we're alone."

Seto bit his lip as he tried to avert Yami's gaze.

"Y-You know that switch-blade attitude of yours is…Really unexpectable…" He whispered.

"It must be something…To cause _you _of all people, to use a word…That's not really a word at all." He squeezed Seto tightly. "But…I do try to make it 'unexpectable'." He whispered as he listened to Seto's heart beat wildly within his chest.

Tea slowly walked up to the two and poked lightly on Yami's shoulder.

"You guys probably want to get out of here, don't you?" She winked playfully.

Seto opened his mouth in protest, though it was quickly covered by Yami's hand before he could utter a single sound.

"We do." Yami said as he stared into Seto's eyes. "His face is really hot." He turned back to Tea and smiled as he removed his hand from Seto's mouth.

"You better be careful _Ya-Kun,_ you may put him in a coma before you even get to the fun part."

"T-Tea you're NOT helping…!" Seto said as he quickly walked in random direction. Yami looked after him with a questionable look.

"Ehhh? Kai-Kun, where are you going?"

"S-SHUT UP. Where's the exit?"

Yami smiled as he walked over to where Seto was standing, his face was covered in a deep red color as Yami grabbed his hand lightly.

"Come on, let's go home." He said as he stared gently into Seto's eyes. He caught a light smile in Seto's lips; his voice was gentler than Yami had ever heard it.

"…You really know how to turn my emotions…You know that?"

Yami only smiled brightly as he tightened his grip on Seto's hand; he leaned his head against Seto's arm. He had only realized then that Seto was shaking. As they began to walk forward

Yami spoke with a soft tone.

"Are you scared?"

"W-What? What would I be afraid of?"

"…Seto…" Yami whispered harshly. He heard Seto gulp down a lump in his throat as his grip on Yami's hand tightened even more. "Stop lying, OK? I've known you long enough to know when you're lying." He said slightly irritated.

"I'm going to have to get used to that…Only Mokuba knows when I'm lying."

"Not anymore."

"…" Seto pondered the thought for a moment, his face lightened slightly to a bright pink. "…I-I'm not _afraid_…So much as nervous."

"Don't worry…I won't hurt you." Yami's voice was soothing as he stopped to lightly peck Seto on the cheek. "I love you, Kai-Kun." He nuzzled Seto's cheek slightly before continuing to walk forward. "By the way…" He turned around again. "Your blush is back!"

Seto quickly caught up with him and took his hand again.

"One…I'm the one who is supposed to be saying_ I_ won't hurt _you_. And two…I haven't been with you for years…Don't let go of me, OK?"

Yami smiled as a gentle laugh emitted from his lips.

"Ok, Ok. But if you want to touch me _that _bad, you could more than just hold my hand."

"Hm…You're right." Seto said as he smirked in Yami's direction. His hand gently let go of Yami's as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He pushed Yami lightly in front of him and swooped his other arm beneath Yami's legs. Carefully he lifted him into his arms. "…Is this what you wanted?"

"Ah, Ah. Y-You don't have to carry me…" Yami said as he quickly wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. "I'm going to fall if you let go."

"I won't let go." His arms slightly tightened around Yami's legs and shoulders. "You're mine, for good." He said as he gently kissed Yami's lips. A deep blush appeared over Yami's cheeks as he stared into those blue eyes.

"…Y-You know…You're assertive side…"

"Eh?"

"It was annoying when we dueled…B-But I…Really like it now…So don't let it disappear, OK?"

"OK!" He said cheerfully as he turned his attention to where he was walking. Yami brought his hands to Seto's face; turning his attention back to him.

"And…Never stop smiling." Yami said. "I love it when you smile."

"Ah, but it's out of my character." Seto said with a stern face.

"Everything you seem to be doing now is out of your so-called "character", so don't give me that!" Yami said with slight frustration.

"Close your eyes."

"Eh?"

Yami questioned, but slowly closed his eyes. As he did he felt a soft breeze hit his skin, the smell of dust entered his nose. He slowly opened his eyes. They were outside now, the campsite they had previously stayed at was seen in the distance as shadows.

"…_You _stayed outside?" Yami said in disbelief.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Seto said as he stared angrily down at the man in his arms.

"It means you must have changed since I last saw you…You would have never camped…And let alone with _Joey._" His mouth still gaped open at the camping scene as it grew larger in view.

"…I'll just let that slide." Seto muttered as he placed Yami on the sand.

"Ehhh? Kai-Kun, carry me!" Yami quickly jumped onto Seto's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. His legs locked themselves around his waist. "I didn't ask you to set me down."

Yami pouted.

"Ok, Ok…Tea…Can you call the guides?" Seto said as he saw Tea running up towards them. She was smiling and nodding as she slowed down.

"Leave it to me! In the meantime, why don't you two…" She pointed to the tent farthest away from the camp. "Have a little _fun_?"

Seto and Yami both looked at her in slight disbelief. Seto had stopped walking as he watched Tea move ahead, Joey and Tristan passed them with an exhausted and half asleep look in their eyes. As they walked forward, Seto smirked lightly as he turned his attention to Yami.

"Well?"

"…" Yami blushed a light pink. "W-Well what?"

"I see no need to _wait_."

"S-Says you! I don't want my first time to be on _sand_." Yami protested as his blush deepened to a red. Seto's smirk had widened as he began to walk forward.

"If that's your only reason to reject, then you don't have any restrictions."

"Yeah, yeah…Knowing_ you_, you probably brought your bed with you…"

"Well…Something like that." Seto said as he placed Yami down in front of the tent. "If you will." Seto whispered as he pulled back the tent's opening. Yami stared at him with suspicion before he quietly entered the tent. Seto smiled gently as he followed closely behind.

"Y-You know I was joking when I said…That you brought your _bed _with you…" Yami said nervously as he sat poking at the mattress. Seto laid quietly next to him as he took Yami's hand in his.

"…Being fair it's not _my _bed. It's an air mattress. _My _bed would put this to shame." He fondled gently with Yami's hand. Lightly, he traced the life-lines on the inside of the smaller hand within his. In slow movements he brought Yami's hand to his lips and placed gentle kisses along his knuckles. With every kiss he placed on Yami, he could feel his skin burn.

"S-Seto…" Yami whispered quietly.

"…Hm?"

"Come here…OK?" His breath was slightly shallow as Yami grabbed a hold of Seto's hand. He lightly tugged Seto's hand as he lay on the bed. He clutched Seto's hand tightly to his chest, and with a bright red face whispered. "…Don't tease anymore…"

He saw Seto smirk; he slowly inched up to where Yami was lying and gently removed his shirt. He laid gentle kisses on Yami's lips. He raised the Puzzle from Yami's neck and gently placed it on the ground beside them, likewise he gently removed the collar and placed it alongside the Puzzle.

"Unfortunately…That's the fun part." He whispered as his lips moved down his neck. His hands moved slowly against Yami's back, running his fingers gently along Yami's spine. His mouth stopped before returning to Yami's lips. His grip tightened as he held Yami close.

Seto watched with yearning eyes as Yami gripped his shirt tightly.

"W-Why am I the only one undressed…?"

"Mm…Why should I take off my own clothes?" He said as he placed his lips firmly against Yami's. After several seconds he released him and whispered. "Take them off for me."

Yami glared at him angrily before rolling gently on top of him. He sat at his waist and gently pushed forward. He placed his hands on the buttons of Seto's shirt; slowly he removed each button from the clasp that held it in place. With each button he removed his lips replaced it, he could feel Seto's heart thump in his chest; each kiss increased the beats that emitted.

Seto slowly sat up as he caught Yami's chin within his grasp. He brought his mouth to his and gently licked Yami's bottom lip. He broke the kiss slightly; moving his hand to Yami's shoulder, he pushed him to the bed and quickly continued the kiss he had broke.

His tongue entered Yami's mouth with ease and gently swirled Yami's tongue with his. Yami arched his back as his breathing quickly began to increase; his hands moved slowly. Touching every inch of his lover has he could.

"…Ah…" Seto moaned quietly as Yami slowly grazed his hand over the button of his pants.

"You…Never buttoned them back up…?" Yami whispered through breaths. He gently gripped the zipper and pulled it down. He noticed Seto bite his lip as the sound entered the dry air.

"...W-What was the point?" He muttered as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder, he gripped Yami's shoulder tightly. "You were just going to remove them anyways."

The quiet tent slowly filled with shallow moans as Yami moved his hand against Seto; he could feel his lover tense within his grasp. His hand carefully moved in upwards motions as he listened to Seto's moans and slight whimpers.

"Yami…Ah…You…Stopped…W-Why…?"

Yami took Seto's chin in his hands and tilted it towards his face. He was still biting his lip, his face was wet with sweat.

"…Because I wanted to see the look on your face…And…I-I wanted us to _complete _our relationship…after so many years of wanting…" Yami whispered as he lightly kissed Seto's lips. As he pulled away he felt a gentle tug back; his lips touched Seto's once more as the kiss became passionate.

Seto moved quickly as he positioned himself above Yami, his lips remained pressed against his lovers as his hands moved to remove the pants Yami had been wearing. He could feel Yami's moan within the kiss as Seto's hands moved from his ankles to his thighs. As he released himself from the kiss, Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. He pulled him closer and held him tight.

"Seto…" He whispered. "I-I lied…Before…I'm scared…"

Seto lightly took Yami's arms from his neck. He placed them on either side of his head and put his hands in his. Squeezing tightly he pressed his lips gently against Yami's, he held him there for several minutes before taking a breath.

He took one of his hands from Yami's and lightly grazed it across Yami's face; wiping away the worry.

"…I will never hurt you." He whispered.

The corners of Yami's lips lifted up in a small smile as he closed his eyes. His lover's hands moved back to Yami's thighs and lightly lifted them up. He moved his one hand to Yami's back and pulled him up slightly; placing a kiss on his lips. He removed his hand from Yami's back and gently placed him back on the bed. Seto's hands continued to move to Yami's waist, he grasped him firmly but gently as he pulled his waist towards him. The lover's bit their lips as Seto carefully entered; Yami's back arched the deeper Seto continued.

"…Ah…Hah…" Seto removed his teeth from his lip; he bowed his head as his breathing increased in speed. "Ya…Mi…" He moaned as he gripped Yami's chin.

"Seto…? Hah…" He closed his eyes tightly; as he opened them Seto's lips were on his again. He broke the kiss quickly as he bit his lip again. "…Ah…"

Seto took his hand and gently held his lover, his thumb slowly moved in circular and upward motions as his other hand guided Yami's chin to his lips.

"…Ugh…Hah…" Yami moaned quietly as Seto slowly removed himself. He took Yami's face in his hands and gently placed kisses on his lips. His tongue lightly traced the outlines of Yami's lips before he pulled back. He moved to the side and quickly molded Yami to his chest. His arms wrapped easily around Yami's frame as he placed his mouth in the crook of Yami's neck.

"…Yami?" He whispered as he nuzzled along his lovers jaw line. He looked over Yami in his arms, his eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He yawned gently before wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and snuggling against his chest.

"Mm…?" He mumbled.

"…I love you...So much."

Yami smiled lightly as the words entered his ears, he let out one last calming yawn before he gently fell asleep within Seto's arms.

_And I'll never…Let you go again…My rival…_

**

* * *

**

**((+ I hope you all enjoyed "For The Love Of A Pharaoh!" ~ I want to thank all of you who reviewed, and all of who read! I really enjoyed creating this story…And I'm hoping you all enjoyed reading it! Don't forget to look for new FanFics if you liked this one! :D**  
**With that, I'm out! +))**

**PS: The second ending (TimeScandalShipping) WILL be up this week! Hopefully tomorrow! :]**


	13. I Finally Found You ScandalTimeShipping

**Hey guys!~  
These are the final chapters, I'm sorry if I confused you last time. :c  
I want to thank all of you for reading this…Reading your reviews and just knowing people enjoy my…Ideas…Really brighten up my worst days. :D  
If you liked this one, be sure to look for my new SetoXYami FanFic that's going to be coming out soon, called "My Own Personal Stalker!".  
It's through Yami's perspective so that should be a fun twist. :]  
Well…That's all, and I hope you enjoyed reading "For The Love Of A Pharaoh"!**

* * *

Seto glanced back at the entrance of the tomb; the doorway was narrow and tall. The edges of the opening were ridged.

_It's as if…Someone CARVED this doorway…Like it wasn't part of the initial design.  
_

He thought as he touched the edges. From inside the tomb he could feel the cold air meet with the hot, dry air from outside. The darkness of the area ahead of them was a little less than welcoming.

He stepped inside slowly, looking around and feeling the surroundings as he went.

Yugi held tightly onto Seto's shirt, the others held on to each other's shirts in a line so the group could stay together in the dark. As Seto felt around, his hand glided over several torch hangings on the wall.

_…Where are the torches?  
_

He continued to feel around the hangings on the wall. His hands moved over several engravings before he found another hanging. It continued longer than the other hangings, and the texture was rough like cloth that I had been sitting unused.

He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small lighter. With his other hand he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He turned the lighter upside-down, and carefully cut a small hole in the lighter-fluids container. He quickly pulled the knife out, leaving a small hole in the lighter.

He took the lighter in one hand and searched around for the torch with his other, once found he removed his thumb from the small hole he had made in the lighter. After several seconds he placed his thumb back on the hole. With his other hand he lit the torch with the remaining lighter fluid. It ignited immediately as the narrow hallway filled with light.

"You had a lighter on you?" Joey yelled from the back. "Why didn't you use it earlier?"

"The lighter fluid was running out, and you don't expect a thousand year old torch to stay wet in this climate do you?"

"…" Joey remained silent as he pouted. Seto continued to walk forward as he took the torch from the hanger.

"We're almost to the main chamber." He whispered surely. As they continued to walk, Yugi's hand remained gripping Seto's shirt. He looked up, and around the narrow hallway they were still inside.

"…How do you know?"

Seto smirked. "I built it."

Yugi's and the rest of the group's eyes had widened. They stayed silent until they arrived, as Seto had said, in the main chamber. They looked around the room in amazement;

Hieroglyphics lined the walls and ceiling as a bottomless gap awaited them several feet in front. Yugi looked over towards Seto, who was touching the walls as he read the writings.

As the others gaped at the pit in the floor Yugi walked over to Seto and placed his hand on his arm.

"Seto how did you…Know about the chamber…?"

"The Priest built it, I have his memories." He whispered calmly as he traced the hieroglyphics with his finger. The tips of his fingers seemed to stick to the rough edges of the outlines. He muttered something before returning to Yugi. "…Help me find a switch. It will be next to symbols that look like these." Seto pointed to several symbols. "If we can find the switch…A small ledge should appear on the edges of the walls. We can get across then."

His eyes remained focused on Seto as his hands searched the wall. Yugi's glance switched from the wall to Seto as they both continued to search.

"Um…What do they mean?"

Seto smirked as his hand pressed against the roughly sketched hieroglyph.

"They mean…'Follow Me, Find Me'. They should be all around this tomb." He paused for a moment as he watched the ledges emerge from the sides of the walls. The group at the edge stopped and stared in amazement at the rocks moving away from the wall. "They only appear once, the others are just meaningless symbols…You could say the walls of the tomb are like a crossword puzzle."

"But…Follow me…?" Tea whispered. "There's no one to follow…"

Seto walked up towards her with Yugi at his heels, he remained silent until the ledges were fully exposed from the walls.

"…Hm." Seto looked around the room carefully, inspecting every inch of the tomb. A slight glimpse of light caught his eye. "Maybe we're just not far enough yet." He said as he continued forward.

He lightly stepped onto the ledge and arched his back so his shoulders and waist were the only things touching the wall.

Slowly, he began to move forward, the group behind him stood and stared in slight amazement and terror as he walked across the small ledge. When he reached the other side, his hand immediately went to his forehead and wiped the sweat that had accumulated while he was concentrating.

_That was…Harder than I thought…  
_

He thought as he regained his composure. With deep breaths he turned to the group.

"There are arrows in the walls…If you don't walk with your back arched they'll activate and run you through." He could see their faces become green, and one that was covered in disbelief.

"And if you don't believe me, you can walk with your back touching. The choice is up to you…In the meantime I'll be right back." He said as he turned his attention to the light that was glowing slightly in hallway.

_What…Is that…?  
_

He thought as he took several steps toward the light. As he got closer he could see a figure come into view. The figure was sitting on the ground with his head tilted gently to the side. His eyes were closed, but even without seeing his eyes Seto knew exactly who had been sitting in front of him.

He outstretched a hand; with his fingers shaking he gently touched the figure's shoulder as he kneeled against the wall.

Slowly the figure opened his eyes and looked up to Seto's gaze. He smiled gently before bringing a hand to Seto's cheek.

_Atem…  
_

He tilted his head into the Pharaoh's palm.

" I…Missed you." He whispered calmly. Atem smiled gently as he slowly stood. His legs were barely visible, but a slight outline was there. His hand guided towards Seto's and held it. Seto felt a slight tug on his hand, he stood and brought his hand to Atem's face.

"You can't feel, can you?"

Atem looked down and away, his smile had turned into a small frown that showed frustration and depression. Seto smiled as he placed his lips to the apparitions forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back." As he leaned back he could see a slight blush across Atem's cheeks. "Pink looks good on you." He joked.

Atem seemed to glare up at him, though the reddening of his cheeks dissolved the threat he had intended.

"_KAIBA!" _

"…Eh?" Seto looked over his shoulder, Tea was moving angrily down the dark hallway as Yugi was running after her frantically. The others walked casually behind as they glanced around the tomb.

"How DARE you leave us back there!" She complained.

"T-Tea! I'm sure Seto had a good reason to…" Yugi stood beside her as he attempted to calm her down. His hands were still waving from side to side; trying to explain why Seto had left in the first place. "Y-You see, he was just looking for…" Yugi explained as he looked over towards Seto, his voice had stopped as he saw the apparition beside him. "…Atem."

Seto sighed gently and returned his attention to Atem; who was holding his hand as tight as he could. Atem stared at the group that was fully coming into view. His cheeks had dimmed to their original color.

He smiled gently at Yugi and waved lightly.

"Can he…Speak?" Yugi said as he walked slowly over to wear the couple stood. Atem answered his question; frowning slightly. His frown quickly turned to a smile as he took his hand and gently ruffled Yugi's hair.

"I think he communicates well." Seto said as he brushed another kiss to Atem's cheek. From the place where his lips touched, Atem's face grew a darker red as he waved his arms in protest. "He's angry now. See?"

"Haha." Yugi laughed gently. "I don't know why. You've missed him, haven't you Pharaoh?"

Atem's face looked away quickly; his face was distorted in slight pain. He looked back at Seto, taking his face in his hands and looking intently into his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came was a quivering lip.

Seto widened his eyes as he realized what Atem was trying to see. He smiled, though it was a sad smile.

"…He's here." He said. "Don't worry, you'll see him again." Seto began to turn away, but Atem's hand guided him back. His eyes were angry now and still somewhat in pain. He laid a kiss on Seto's forehead before grabbing his hand and tugging him farther down the hall.

Atem gently pointed to himself, and the faint puzzle around his neck. He guided Seto's hand to the puzzle.

"I should follow you…And touch the puzzle…?"

Atem smiled gently before placing another kiss on Seto's forehead.

_But…You only want the Priest don't you?  
_

Seto thought as he slowly followed Atem farther into the tomb. Yugi and the others followed behind closely. Yugi stared at Seto and tried to examine the look upon his face, however the emotionless mask that he had thought was gone had appeared again.

_I suppose it's true…The Priest and I are the same…But will I still be me? Will I have the memories I have now? Or will I just be…The Priest?  
_

Occasionally, he shot slight glances towards Atem. He would smile gently as if he was mentioning everything was going to be OK.

_I have his memories…I know what it would require but…Am I willing to give up who I am for someone else…?  
_

Atem looked back and slowly lifted Seto's face to look at his. He glanced at the hand Atem was pointing; only a few steps away was the Millennium Puzzle sitting on a pedestal. He tugged

Seto's hand gently until he slowly began to move.

"Yugi…" Tea whispered. "What's going to happen?"

"I'm not sure…" Yugi muttered as he looked at Seto and Atem. "Seto said he had the memories of the Priest…That might…Enable him to live in the past."

"…Can Atem live here?"

"I don't think he wants to…Seto already found Atem…Now he needs to decide if he wants to follow him."

Tea's eyes widened as she realized the engraving on the tomb's walls. Her hand jolted to her mouth as she gasped. She looked down at Yugi before wrapping him in a tight hug. Yugi appeared surprised but slowly closed his eyes.

Atem smiled brightly as he guided Seto to the altar. He wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. Seto closed his eyes as he reached out to the Puzzle. Just like they had when he reached out to Atem, his fingers were shaking uncontrollably.

_…Thanks…For everything…  
_

He thought as his fingers touched the gold. It was cold to his touch; he felt the shiver run down his spine though he refused to move.

For a moment, nothing had happened. Seto slowly began to pull his hand back; as he removed his fingers from the gold a bright light began to emerge from the eye of the Puzzle. The cold and damp air had changed, almost suddenly, to hot and dry. He took a deep breath as he felt the sensation of falling.

His eyes refused to open. Slowly, the sensation of falling was replaced with the soft touch of silk.

His hand gripped the silk tightly before his eyes shot wide open. Sweat poured down his forehead as he jolted from where he was lying. His breath was frantic as his eyes remained focused in front of him.

"You're _home_." A voice whispered. Seto's eyes followed the voice; lying on his shoulder was Atem. He was smiling gently while holding onto Seto's hand. "…I missed _you_." Atem whispered again as he kissed Seto on the cheek.

He felt arms around his waist as Atem pulled him back to the bed they had been laying on, slowly he felt Atem's weight on his chest as he climbed on top of him. Gently; Atem kissed Seto's neck tenderly.

"You're finally home…Seto." Atem explained. "…You belong here, in Egypt…With me. You're finally you…"

Another kiss grazed his neck as Seto closed his eyes once more. His breath slowly increased as Atem moved his hands up along Seto's waist and chest.

"Finally…Me?" He managed to whisper.

Atem's hands gripped Seto's face gently as he placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Refusing to resist, Seto closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck; he pulled him deeper into the kiss as their tongues wrestled vigorously behind their locked lips. When they broke apart Seto was holding Atme's wrists to the bed; his legs straddling Atem's waist.

"…What do you…Mean by that?" He mentioned.

"I mean…You're back…In Egypt. My _cousin_…"

Seto's eyes widened slightly, he quickly returned his facial expression to what it was previously. He bit his lip as he refused to admit the family connection they had slightly turned him on.

"You're _cute_…When you try to hide that you're turned on." Atem whispered gently. Seto's face deepened to a red as he increased the pressure of his grip on Atem's wrists.

"D-Don't make me hurt you…" He said angrily.

Atem smiled.

"Seto…Just kiss me…OK?"

Despite not wanting to follow orders, Seto knew he couldn't resist the feeling he had always gotten from kissing his only cousin. His lips gently touched Atem's as he released his wrists.

His hands moved slowly; framing Atem's body easily. His lips had moved to Atem's neck as his hands moved separately.

His left had moved to grip Atem's back; holding him gently for support, while his right gently moved against Atem.

"Hah…" Atem moaned quietly as Seto's tongue danced gracefully along his collarbone. He placed several kisses as he continued to tease the Pharaoh in his arms. "…S-Seto…Would you…Just…Ah…" Atem bit his lip as he pulsed within Seto's hand.

Seto moved his hand to his lips and slowly licked along his wrist.

"What did you want me to do…?" He whispered seductively. "Hm?" as he spoke Atem's hands reached for him, they wrapped themselves around Seto's neck as Yami whispered what he had wanted in Seto's ear. His hands slowly moved to Atem's lower back and leaned him against the bed once more. He moved with him; easily molding his body to his lovers. Seto's hand gently lifted Atem's lower back as he slowly slid inside.

"…Mm." Seto bit his lip to keep from moaning as Atem breathed deeply into his ear. He kept his grip tight but gentle on Atem's body as he slowly increased his speed. Within several moments the brightly lit room was filled with soft moans and deep breaths.

A passionate kiss connected their lips as the two finished; Seto gently limped his body onto Atem's as he closed his eyes. With his head on Atem's chest he could hear the thumping of

Atem's heart beat, it was erratic but slightly slowed down as Seto wrapped his arms around Atem's waist. He closed his eyes again as he felt Atem's arms drape over his shoulders. As they did he rolled gently to the side and kissed Atem's neck once more.

"I love you...So much…You know." Seto whispered as he nuzzled his nose along Atem's jaw. Atem leaned down and touched his nose to Seto's. He nuzzled back before kissing the lips beneath them.

"…I love you too…So much more." His grip tightened gently as he held Seto's head to his chest. As Seto listened to Atem's heart beat slow down, he heard a slight yawn above him as

Atem's chin met with Seto's forehead. Seto's arms tightened themselves around Atem's waist as he nuzzled his chest.

_…I've finally found you…My Pharaoh…_

**

* * *

((+ I hope you all enjoyed "For The Love Of A Pharaoh!" ~ I want to thank all of you who reviewed, and all of who read! I really enjoyed creating this story…And I'm hoping you all enjoyed reading it! Don't forget to look for new FanFics if you liked this one! :D  
With that, I'm out! +))**


End file.
